Heart and Soul
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is a story of how Harry and Draco got together: No bashing, nice Weasley's. Vulnerable inexperienced Harry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For three months after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter stayed with his friends at the Burrow. While he was there, he rested and he organised to have his parent's house fixed. His friends could not believe he wanted to live in the place where his parents had been murdered. All Harry said, he wanted to see how his parents lived, what their everyday lives were like and he figured it would make him know them more and feel closer to them.

The first lot of trials started, for the captured death eaters, snatchers and supporters of Voldemort. Harry, of course was a major witness along with Hermione and Ron, but so were a lot of the DA and order of the phoenix members that were going to testify.

One thing Harry was glad about, after giving evidence to the newly reformed wizengamot, Draco Malfoy was released without any punishment at all. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy was released but with restrictions place upon her and her home and they would stay for five years. But everyone cheered when Lucius Malfoy was given live in Azkaban, after hearing all the evidence, he couldn't talk his way out of being punished this time, especially when his own wife and son testified against him. Narcissa thanked Harry after court that day, and everyone got surprised when Draco thanked Harry but also shook his hand, saying that if he ever needed anything, to ask, that he owed Harry his life.

During that time, Ginny had wanted to get serious again, Harry didn't, which caused a few problems while Harry was at the Burrow. When Hermione and Ron left to go find the Grangers and return their real memories, Harry would spend as much time as he could away from the Burrow to give Ginny time to realise that they would never be together.

He was notified when the house was finished, but as the builders said, they never touched anything in any of the rooms that needed repairing. All they did was move things out of the way. Harry still hadn't been inside, all he did was unseal it to allow the builders in, then left them to do the work. Sometimes he would turn up and stand in the front garden and speak to one of the builders to see how everything was coming along, but otherwise he left them to do his work. The times he was there, lots of witches and wizards would turn up. Some just to stare at Harry, others to talk to him but Harry found he liked speaking with them because he found out how the war had affected them and it also took the attention off him.

Harry stood in the garden staring at the door of his parent's home. He knew he needed to get over his anxiety, this is what he wanted, but he did admit he was nervous. Finally Harry took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door. He looked in before slowly stepping inside the house that he had been taken from seventeen years before. The first thing he noticed was apart from being dusty, everything looked good.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs and found his parents old room, so he dropped his bag and stared around. The only thing Harry was going to change in this room was a new mattress, but keep his parents bed because Harry thought it was beautiful. A four poster with ornate carvings down the posts and it had beautiful lilac coloured lace curtains hanging around it. He stared at everything else and thought it looked like a very nice room.

He went into another room and found what he figured was a spare room, and Harry could imagine Sirius staying in this room. He went to another room and again it looked like a spare room. Then he stepped over to the last door, his old room. The name plate was still on the door and Harry ran his fingers over his own name before he pushed it open. Again, apart from being a bit dusty, there was nothing wrong with his old room. As he stared around, he did find one thing and knew he'd have to get rid of it, the mattress in the cot had blood on it.

After Harry finished upstairs, he looked around downstairs. There was a large living room, a dining room with a large rectangle shape eight seater dining setting. There was a kitchen that also had a dining setting, but it was round and only sat four. He found a large library with a couple of sofa's and a large fireplace. It had huge books shelves filled with book that covered the other three walls. He found what he thought was his father's office, or his parent's office as it seemed to have one large desk but two chairs, one on each side. There was another room downstairs that looked like another living room, just smaller, then a conservatory off the back which led to a large tree covered garden.

Harry went out and bought a new mattress for his parent's bed, now his bed, then he reduced the old one to dust along with the mattress from his cot. He stocked up on food and anything he needed before heading in to Diagon Alley.

Harry knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to return to Hogwarts and do his last year. Thankfully the newly named headmistress, Professor McGonagall and the newly formed governors believed that anyone wishing to return because they couldn't finish due to the war, would be allowed.

Professor McGonagall was organising more rooms as there would be more students starting than ever before. Since the school would not open for a full year, it meant three lots of first years. The first years that had to redo their year from when Voldemort had control of Hogwarts. The muggleborns that could not attend, then the new first years. All the other students had to redo their year from when the Carrow's ran the school.

Harry still wanted to be an auror and that's why he headed to Flourish and Blotts, he stocked up on books to do with aurors, books on advanced spells and potions. He also went to the apothecary and bought two new cauldrons, potion ingredients and everything else he could think of. One cauldron was for home, the other for Hogwarts and that he could use as a spare hopefully when he was an auror.

Severus Snape had been found barely alive a day after the fighting finished. He's recovery took months even though he will never fully recovery, his voice was softer and was very croaky. After Harry proved that Snape really didn't murder Albus Dumbledore and had indeed been helping him for years. He was not punished, so he was given his old job as potions master if he wished to take it as Horace Slughorn decided to go back to his retirement.

So even though Harry knew Snape loved his mother and never really hated him, he knew it would be an uneasy alliance between them. Harry just hoped that now Voldemort was dead, Snape wouldn't be so hard or as cold as he used to be, but Harry supposed he would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry settled into his home and found he liked his time alone, though he did miss his two best friends. But he finally got a letter explaining that Hermione found her parents, restored their memories, but the Grangers wished to stay in Australia. So even though Hermione would miss them, being a witch she could visit them more than they could as she could get an international port key. They gave Hermione enough money that should get her through her schooling and to set herself up in a small flat until she found work.

Harry was sitting down to eat breakfast when an owl flew in through the kitchen window. Harry didn't recognise the owl, but thought it was beautiful and again his mind drifted to Hedwig, which happened whenever he received an owl. He knew another owl would come in handy and he should get one, but he'd been putting it off. But seeing the large tawny blinking at him made him realise it was time to lay Hedwig to rest and buy himself another owl.

He took the scroll from the owl, which never flew off, so Harry figured it wanted an answer. He unrolled it and read a letter from Severus Snape. He asked if Harry would meet him so they could talk openly and honestly before returning to Hogwarts. Harry knew he could trust Snape, so he replied to the letter and handed it back to the owl.

The following day, Harry waited for his visitor. He knew he could have met Snape somewhere else, but Harry was comfortable in his home and figured since Snape did love his mother, seeing pictures of her might make him a little less snarly. Harry heard the knock on the door, took a couple of deep breaths before he opened it. Then got a surprise, not only was it Snape but was also Draco Malfoy.

'I hope you don't mind Potter, but since we were getting everything out in the open, I figured you and Mr. Malfoy should do the same.'

'It's fine, come in,' Harry moved back to allow the snarly dark haired man in and the blond man in, 'Why don't you both sit down,' Harry waited, 'Would you like a drink, maybe some tea?'

'I think a drink would be nice, if you have firewhiskey that is?'

'I do,' Harry poured three glasses, handed one to Snape, one to Malfoy then took his and sat down, 'So you think we should be honest with each other, a refreshing change.'

Snape bristled, 'Yes, but as you saw in my memories, you realised why I acted the way I did.'

'Yeah, I get it, a spy for Dumbledore but made it look like you were a spy for Voldemort, which would have been hard, and dangerous. So truth, you did all that because of my mother?'

'Yes, I did,' Severus glanced around at all the pictures, 'She was a very special person.'

'I wouldn't know, I'll take your word for it,' Harry took a sip of his drink, 'So you're patronus, it was because of my mother?'

'Yes, her patronus was a doe, to match your father. But after she died, mine changed. This place has not changed, I wasn't sure if you would have changed anything or not.'

'Changed,' Harry stared over at Snape, 'you've been here before?'

'Yes, before your parents heard about the prophecy and before the fidelius charm was placed around it. I bumped into Lily one day, she was shopping and we got talking. She finally forgave me for our fallout at school and invited me back. She said she needed to put you down for a nap.'

Harry chewed his lip, 'How old was I?'

'Just born. If I remember correction, you were two weeks old. You're father, of course was not home, he was at work. Even though Lily forgave me, I don't believe you're father and I would have ever gotten on.'

'No, from what Remus and Sirius told me, you wouldn't. One thing I would like to know the truth about even though I did see that part in the memory, I would like to hear it from you.'

'Go ahead.'

'The prophecy?'

'Yes, I heard the first part of the prophecy and relayed that to the dark lord. It was a week later that he believed it meant you, that is when I went to Albus.'

'You know it didn't have to mean me, it could have been another boy.'

'Albus did mention that, but not who the boy was. I do have my suspicions though as to whom that is.'

'Easy to work out really, well, if you heard the prophecy it was. A boy born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied him. My parents and his parents were all in the order of the phoenix, they were aurors and went up against him and his death eaters, you should know that.'

'Yes, I went up against them myself. But it is a shame what Bellatrix did to them.'

Harry could see Malfoy looking confused, 'I'm not sure if I trust you or not. But are you willing to keep anything we talk about here to yourself?'

'Yes, I already told Uncle Severus that I won't repeat anything. So you do not need to worry Potter.'

'Uncle Severus?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'I am Draco's godfather, I thought you would have heard those rumours.'

'I never took any notice of rumours, I liked truth and fact. Anyway, do you know why he thought it meant me and not Neville?'

'Longbottom?' Draco squeaked, 'Sorry.'

'Yeah, Neville was the other boy. Dumbledore told me his theory, but you were close to Voldemort.'

'I was and I believe it was down to blood status. You of course know the dark lord was a half blood, like yourself, Longbottom is a pureblood. He believed the halfblood would be the most danger to him and he only believed that because he was powerful.'

'That's what Dumbledore said and it's the only thing that makes sense even though I still find it all hard to believe.'

'Truth Potter, if it turned out to be Longbottom, do you think he could have done what you did, kill the dark lord?'

Harry took a sip of his drink, 'I've thought a lot about that over the last few years, ever since I found out about the prophecy. Now, definitely, Neville's changed, his confident, gets aggressive when he needs to, he won't back down or take shit from anyone anymore. He has the courage of a true Gryffindor. But I first went up against Voldemort at eleven, then, no, I think Neville would have died.'

'But if he was chosen as a baby, wouldn't he have had a different upbringing than he did?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, that's true, but he still had a grandmother, aunts and uncles that loved him, cousins that he got on well with. He was loved and looked after, completely different to how I was raised.'

'Albus explained that those muggle relatives would starve you and locked you up.'

'And the rest, but yeah, I had no affection at all growing up, hardly given enough food to feed a small child, always locked up, sometimes for days at a time. I had to toughen up as a kid because of that, it made me grow up fast.'

'You did, I noticed that myself Potter. So I think that question is answered, you were meant to be that boy, not Mr. Longbottom.'

Harry nodded because he knew it was true, more than Snape realised and Harry wondered if he should mention something to Snape. Because right now, he was being pleasant and truthful, so maybe it's time to get everything out in the open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Another thing that I would like kept between us, only Hermione and Ron know. I'm not sure if Dumbledore even mentioned this to you or not Snape.'

'Then explain.'

'His wand and what it really was.'

'The elder wand, yes, he explained. Is there more to it than what he told me?'

'Yep, first though, have you heard of the Peverell's?'

'An old pureblood family, the name died out centuries ago and yes, the dark lord's ancestors.'

'And mine,' Harry took another sip, 'Voldemort was related to the middle brother, I was related to the youngest brother. From what I found out, the two oldest brothers weren't nice men, but the youngest was. All he wanted was to go about his life in peace and have his family. Even though there was a prophecy, I believe it was fate, the bad brother and the good one, me and Voldemort, one bad, one well, good in most books. I'm not trying to make myself out to be better than anyone else, but I truly believe I was destined to go up against him, good versus evil. That's just my opinion though,' Harry shrugged then took another sip of his drink.

'You may be right and I do know which three brothers you are talking about. So your father's cloak is the same cloak?'

'Yeah, the very same, Sirius did tell me my father got it from his father and he got it from his father and so forth. He could never tell me exactly how far back it went. Well, to the thirteenth century at least.'

'So because Draco disarmed Albus that night and you disarmed Draco, that is how you came to own that wand?'

'Yeah, which has now been destroyed?'

'You destroyed the legendary elder wand?' Draco blurted out.

'It's too dangerous and the last thing I want right now is more danger, so yes, I destroyed it. I was going to hide it, changed my mind and Dumbledore agreed with me. You do know Snape that he meant for you to get that wand, Malfoy beat you to it.'

'No, he never told me that. Do you know why?'

'Yeah, he trusted you and cared about you,' Harry shrugged, 'He believed you would not be corrupted by its power. That was part of his plans that I'm glad failed. Voldemort did try to kill you, if he succeeded, he would have owned the wand, not me.'

'Yes, he would have. Draco told me what he saw in the great hall that night, Minerva also told the story of how he died. So even though it was you, it was basically his spell that killed him, it rebounded onto him as he was using a wand that belonged to you.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'But I had a feeling that would happen once I knew about the wand, he had it, but it didn't give him the power he expected, or it's allegiance, that's why he tried to kill you. He figured you killed Dumbledore, and he was the last owner. We were outside the shrieking shack, listening to him tell you about it. Even though at the time I still thought you killed Dumbledore and were a traitor, I didn't want you to die. But we couldn't do anything, not then, the snake was still alive. We had to think of more than just one man, the three of us were the only ones that knew how to kill him.'

'Yes, you were. Now I know he never had that snake before he disappeared seventeen years ago, so she was made one after he returned.'

'Yeah, I worked that out and worked out that I set that snake free from the zoo when I was eleven. When I saw into his mind, when he was talking to Crouch Jr, I recognised the snake. See I started talking to it one day at the zoo, then my cousin shoved me out of the way when he noticed the great big snake was awake. I accidentally made the glass disappear and Nagini slid out of her pen. She thanked me and slithered away.'

'But boa constrictors all look the same, how do you know it was the same snake?' Draco asked.

'Just like we sound and look different, so do snakes. A parselmouth can tell the difference. I've spoken to a few snakes over the years, so I got to see the differences between all of them.'

'There is one thing I would like to know, Minerva said it was up to you to explain.'

'Go ahead.' Harry nodded.

'You watched my memories, what happened after that?'

'Basically,' Harry sighed, 'I went to die, didn't work though. See at first I wasn't going to watch them, you as far as I knew killed Dumbledore. I didn't want anything to do with you, not even your memories. I went to Dumbledore's office to speak with his portrait, they were all empty. I was scared, desperate, so I figured what could it hurt to see why you of all people would give me anything, so I watched them.

'I realised the only way for him to be finished was for every piece of his soul to be destroyed, that included the one inside me as well. So I threw my cloak over myself and went back down through the castle. I was thinking about Hermione and Ron, hoping they could finish it once I was dead. But I thought there might be a chance they could die, so many had already died, they could have easily been killed. As I came outside I saw Neville, so I told him the snake had to die and I'd be out of sight for a while. He was worried I was going to turn myself over to Voldemort. I lied and I hated knowing I was going to die having just lied to a friend.

'So I walked up to Voldemort, I didn't even have my wand in my hand, kept it inside my the waistband of my jeans, under my cloak to make it hard to get to, then I waited for him to kill me. It seemed to take forever before he finally did and the only reason he never saw me scared was my family,' Harry glanced at the pictures on the mantle.

'I was thinking of them, especially my mother, knowing I was about to join them, so my fear left,' Harry turned back to face the two men, 'Finally he used the killing curse, we both woke up at the same time. Mrs. Malfoy was the one he made to check on me. She asked about Draco, if he was alive, the moment she knew he was alive, she lied and said I was dead. Apart from finding her son, which I do get, I know why she did it. I noticed at the house she didn't want any of that, she wanted out, and you only leave Voldemort one way, we all know that.' Harry saw Snape nod, 'I would like to know one thing, about you and my mother.'

'Go ahead.'

'Did she know how you felt, did you ever tell her?'

'No, I'm sure she guessed that my feelings were more than I let on. But I never told her that my true feelings were more for her than just a friend.'

Snape glanced at Draco and could see a softening in his eyes as he looked towards Potter. But both men were seeing a side of Harry Potter that neither of them had before. Snape already knew he would give the boy some space, he owed him that for what he did and for his mother.

Draco stared over at Harry and realised just how much courage he would have needed to do what he had to, but he was still willing to do it, to die. So Draco figured it might be time to get to know the real Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'This has been enlightening, apart from everything we spoke about, but also speaking with you as an adult, as your own man and not James Potter's son, who I always saw when I looked at you. I will say this Potter, you might look like your father, but you are you're mother in personality.'

'I always wondered about that, I never got enough time with Sirius or Remus to ask, too much else going on at the time. Everyone said I was like my father, apart from my eyes. Oh, I have something for you,' Harry got up and went to the mantle, picked up a picture and handed it to Snape, 'I found that in with some of my mother's personal belongings. I figured you'd like to keep it.'

'You never changed much Uncle Severus,' Draco stared down at the picture of his godfather and Lily Potter, 'How old were you there?'

'Thirteen, it was taken just before we were due to return to Hogwarts. We were down at the park that we used to spend time at,' Severus lifted his head, 'I thank you for this…Harry, I only have one small picture of your mother, but part of it was torn away.'

'I knew she'd like you to have it,' just then someone knocked on the door, 'Excuse me for a minute,' Harry opened the door a crack, 'You're home,' Harry pulled his two friends into his arms, 'When did you get back?'

'Yesterday, dad gave us your permission note, but with the different time zones from Australia to here, we ended up sleeping most of yesterday.'

Hermione and Ron stepped inside and froze, 'Professor,' Hermione said quietly.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley,' Snape nodded then stood up with Draco, 'Thank you again Harry, I will leave you to visit with your friends, come Draco.'

'Potter,' Draco gave him a small smile then followed his godfather.

'Um Snape,' Harry said softly, 'Are you planning on teaching again?'

'Yes, Minerva asked that I resume the post of potions master since Horace wished to go back to his retirement. She informed me that you will be returning to do your last year. I have also informed her that even though I used to only take O students into my N.E.W.T. Class that is now changed to E. So you and your friends will be able to take my class, if you wish that is.'

'I know I do, I still want to be an auror. You do, don't you Ron?'

'Yeah, I want to be an auror as well.' Ron looked at Hermione.

'I might not know what I want to do, but I wish to take your class.'

'Then I expect to see you three in my class once term begins,' Snape nodded then left with his godson.

'Blimey,' Ron said as Harry shut the door, 'What got up his arse?'

'Ron,' Hermione scolded.

Harry chuckled, 'We both decided it was time to be honest and get everything out in the open. From the moment he got here, he was never rude, never sneered or sniped, we talked, that's it.'

'Okay, but why was Malfoy with him?'

'Uncle Severus,' Harry chuckled again, 'Snape is Malfoy's godfather. I don't really know why he came though, not that it worried me. So how's your parents Hermione?'

'Good, it took a lot of explaining before they understood why I removed their memories.'

'I bet they were shocked to hear you were a major part of ending a war that had been going on from before you were born.'

'Yes, they were.'

'Come into the kitchen and I'll make us some lunch,' Harry started to put together some sandwiches, he put them on the table, then grabbed them all a drink. He flicked his wand and summoned the three glasses that Snape, Malfoy and he used earlier.

'So since Snape wasn't like he's usual self, do you think he's classes will be better?'

'I wouldn't go as far as saying he'll stop everything, but I don't think he'll give us a hard time, not like he used to. I actually bought a lot of advanced potion books and I've been practicing all of them just in case he was like he used to be. So I don't think I'll have much problem with his class.'

'How you are feeling now that you're settled in here?' Hermione asked as she looked around at the kitchen.

'Great, I've been finding out little things about my parents. Dad worked for the magical law enforcement squad, which is now the department of magical lawn enforcement. Mum worked for the accidental magical reversal squad for a while, but she wanted to start a family. Oh and they planned to have at least four kids, and Sirius was gay.'

'Blimey, why didn't he ever mention that when we stayed at Grimmauld Place?' Ron asked looking stunned.

'Mainly because of what we were always talking about, Voldemort, there wasn't much time for anything else, which I do get. I found a letter he wrote me, he must have been in here sometime after we met. This might shock the pair of you, hope it doesn't change anything though.'

'What, you're not going out after death eaters or anything, are you Harry?' Hermione asked looking worried.

'No, nothing like that, I'm relaxing while I can, because if I can pass the trials and test to become an auror, I won't get a lot of time to relax. No this is personal.'

'Okay, did you meet someone, because Ginny still asks if you might change your mind about her?'

'That won't happen Ron and it's to do with what I want to tell you. Think about our lives over the last seven years. You know I was always tense, never able to relax, I couldn't even think of the future because I wasn't sure I'd have one.'

'We know Harry,' Hermione squeezed his hand.

'Well these last few months has been the first time I was able to think about everything. At first I wasn't sure why I never realised but then as I said, about our lives, the danger and stress we were always in is the reason. So I started going out just to see if what I thought was true.'

'Riddles mate,' Ron grinned.

'Sorry, but I'm gay,' Harry smiled at his friends shocked faces, 'Are you going to say anything or just gap at me with your mouths hanging open,' Harry chuckled when neither of them seemed to be able to say anything. But Harry pushed both their mouths shut which made Hermione scowl at him and Ron just kept staring which made Harry laugh more.

'Um Harry, you kissed Cho and Ginny.'

'Yeah, I know Hermione and I know what I was always thinking about, Voldemort. Since he's been gone, I've been thinking about other things,' Harry shrugged.

'Things and what other things are you talking about?' Hermione asked.

'Sex Hermione, I was hoping I didn't have to say it. But I will tell you this, I went into London, to a sex shop. I wanted to have a look at some books, information. That's when I realised I was gay. It makes a lot of sense really, I always thought Cedric was cute.'

'Ow,' Ron grimaced, 'don't say that Harry.'

'Sorry, but it's true. Are you two alright with this though, you might see me snog a bloke.'

'I have never had anything against gays, so I'm fine.' Hermione said.

'I've never seen a gay bloke, so I don't know how I will be seeing you snog one. But if you think about it, I never liked to see you snog Ginny either. Oh man is she going to be pissed.'

'Maybe she will, but it's not like this will change. I've accepted who I am and I've found a sort of inner peace. Since you two have been gone though, I haven't been to the Burrow. I saw your mum and dad a couple of times, in Diagon Alley.'

'You know you have to tell her Harry.'

'I know, but I wasn't going to do it without you two with me, she'd hex me, I need some protection with me.'

Ron laughed, 'Scared of my little sister Harry, you'll make a great auror.'

Harry hit Ron in the arm, 'Prat, but I do not want bat bogeys, so as my best friends, you have to be there to help in case her temper goes off.'

'Oh it's going to go off alright, she's so much like mum.'

'You know Harry, even though I was happy for Ginny when you finally noticed her, I never thought you two were suited, you're so different.'

'You can't talk Hermione, look at you and Ron, as different as night and day. You're logical, like to think things through before you make any decisions. You also are a pretty calm person, not a lot gets you angry. Then look at Ron, speaks before his mind had a chance to take in what's been said, let's his temper rule his decisions and never thinks anything through. You two are complete opposites, but it's probably what will make this work.'

'I'm not one to let my temper rule my decisions Harry.'

'Yes, you are,' Harry and Hermione said together making Ron scowl and them laugh.

'But I want to ask you seriously, how will you go if you see me dating a bloke?'

'I've seen many gay people, a lot work at the theatre. I told you I used to go with my parents. So to answer your questions, I'll be fine.'

'What about you Ron since you said you've never seen a gay bloke?'

'It'll probably be strange at first, but you're my mate, I'll have to get used to it.'

'Good because you will, don't know when though. I'm not even thinking about that. But another question, do you think we'll have a normal year at Hogwarts?'

Ron, Hermione and Harry burst out laughing thinking about that question. Then they thought about what has happened over the last few years and what should happen now that Voldemort was dead, a calm and peaceful life, well they could hope couldn't they.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A few days later Ron had flooed to ask Harry over for dinner. His mum said since they were all going to be at Hogwarts, she wanted to see them as much as possible before they leave. So Harry was relaxing outside, staring around at the overgrown garden knowing he would have to get stuck into it eventually. Owning a home brings a lot of responsibilities and things he never thought of. Now he realised how much was involved in keeping a house.

He took a sip of his drink when he heard someone knock at the front door. He realised it had to be someone that he'd given permission to get past the fidelius charm or they wouldn't even see the house.

Harry got up and headed inside, he opened the door, 'Malfoy.'

'Potter,' Draco looked a little awkward, 'Do you mind if I come in?'

'Sure,' Harry moved back to allow him entry, 'You want a drink?'

'A small one would be good, thanks.'

Harry nodded, then poured a drink, handing the glass to Malfoy then they both sat down. Harry could tell Malfoy was a little nervous which to Harry seemed strange, Malfoy never looked nervous before.

'So what's up Malfoy?'

'Well, after being here the other day I realised that you're nothing like what I've been told or thought. So I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple of days and realised a few things. You saw the way I was, how I acted, you knew most of that wasn't me. But with who my father was, how I was raised, I acted the part of a death eater even if I never wanted to be one.'

'Yeah, I know. You were raised in the Slytherin way of thinking, which I do get even if I don't agree with it. So you're perception of anyone that wasn't a Slytherin was wrong as far as you were concerned. I get that because I think the same, I see a Slytherin and I think death eater. I realise now that not all Slytherin's are like that, even if a lot are.'

'Yes, they are, which is why I've been disassociating myself from them. I've only stayed in contact with a couple that I knew never wanted that life. Do you know much about pureblood traditions?'

'Not really, Sirius did tell me you always have to marry a pureblood, some don't, like Ron's family.'

'Yes, my father arranged my marriage to a pureblood the moment I was born. I'm not going to go through with it and I have told her I won't. Do you know Astoria Greengrass, older sister to Daphne?'

'I know Daphne, not her sister.'

'The Greengrass family never wanted Voldemort to rule our world. Astoria knows I never did either so she can't really understand why I don't want to go through with the marriage.'

'If you don't mind me asking, why don't you?'

'I don't mind, I'm gay, I came out officially after he was gone.' Draco stared at Harry and hoped he could say what he came here to say, 'When I told her that, she finally understood even if she was still upset, but we've stayed friends.'

'Okay, well, I've just came out, to Ron and Hermione only at the moment. I haven't had time to sit down with my other friends to explain. I'm going to be telling Ginny later today, not looking forward to that.'

'This is the main reason I wanted to speak with you. I had a suspicion you were, wasn't absolutely sure though. But I realised why I used to have a go at you all the time and even though part of it was how I was raised. I was taught to hate you and everything about you.'

'With your father I do understand that.'

'See I worked out I was gay in our fourth year and that came down to you.'

'Me, how did I come into this?'

'During the second task, when you were standing on the platform, ready to go into the black lake, I realised I was checking you out. So from then on I tried everything to make your life difficult, more so than before. I thought fine, I'm gay, I can handle that, but to be checking out Potter, I'm nuts, then I'm dead,' Draco shrugged.

'Well, since you confessed that, I should confess something. During our sixth year, I followed you a lot, under my cloak. Hermione and Ron knew I was trying to find out what Voldemort ordered you to do and I knew Snape had made the unbreakable vow with your mother. But I never told them that I sometimes would use the cloak just to watch you. I think it was your hair, always perfect, not like mine.'

'So we've both done a bit of watching.'

'Yep, looks like it. Tell me though, well, if you don't mind that is. Have you been with anyone?'

'Yes, one, just to see what it was like, he was the same. We had to keep it quiet, Voldemort wanted all purebloods to have kids with other purebloods. I've never met a pureblood gay man that I like, and the ones I do know followed Voldemort.'

'But being gay stops us having kids, so I get why you wouldn't want him to know.'

'Um, Harry, you do know that gay men can get pregnant, can't you?'

'What, you're winding me up, surely?'

Malfoy chuckled, 'Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but no, I'm not winding you up, it's true. It needs potions and charms, more potions throughout the pregnancy since our bodies aren't naturally made to give birth. It needs help along the way.'

'Blimey,' Harry gaped, then shook his head, 'Okay, well, another thing I never knew about this world. It also means I can have kids one day. I thought I'd be the last Potter. But if you don't mind me asking, but why are you telling me all this?'

'First was to see if my suspicions about you were correct. Second, since I admitted I checked you out, I was hoping,' Draco hesitated, 'Um, I was hoping we might go out sometime.'

'Oh, you mean on a date?'

'Yes, if you don't want to, it's fine. With our backgrounds, it does make it difficult.'

'It's not that, actually I would like to go out with you, I just wasn't sure I should say anything. I couldn't before, naturally, but after the other day I did think about it, wondering if you were gay or not.'

'So how about tomorrow night, if you're not doing anything?'

'No plans, that's how I'm living at the moment, just doing what I want when I want. So tomorrow night is good, what did you have in mind?'

'Well dinner, we could talk some more, than maybe a club after.'

'I admit I've never been to a club of any sort, been a bit busy.'

'Yes, being chased by Voldemort would make you busy. So how about I pick you up here tomorrow at seven?'

'Sounds good, I would really like to keep talking to you, but I told Ron I'd be at the Burrow early.'

Draco stood up, 'It's fine, I did drop by without letting you know. So I'll see you tomorrow night then.'

'Yeah,' Harry gave him a smile then opened the door, 'Tomorrow night.' Draco gave Harry a smile then walked away. 'Blimey,' Harry grinned again then shut the door, 'Oh he's cute. I'm going to need to buy some nicer clothes,' Harry laughed then hurried upstairs to get ready to head to the Burrow.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he apparated away from his home and arrived at the Burrow. He stared at the house and knowing Ginny was in there and he was about to tell her that there was no chance of them getting back together because he was gay. Even knowing he might be hexed, he still couldn't stop smiling as he stepped inside.

'You look happy,' Molly said as she hugged him.

'Yeah, I am Mrs. Weasley, how are you?'

'I'm good, go sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea.'

Harry sat next to Hermione, still smiling as he hugged her, 'Okay, what's up Harry?'

'I've got a date tomorrow night.'

'Oh, oh, tell me all about it.' Hermione said excitedly.

'Nothing to tell yet and I'm not saying with who it is either, you'll have to wait.'

'Do I know him?'

'Yes, but that's all I'm saying.'

Hermione spotted Ginny walking down the stairs, 'You have to say something,' she whispered.

'Where's Ron?'

Hermione grinned, 'Upstairs, send your patronus to let him know you're here.'

'Good idea,' Harry took his wand out of his pocket and sent Prongs on his way, 'Hopefully he'll come straight down.' Harry glanced at Ginny, 'Hi Ginny.'

'Harry, you seem to be very happy, did you get some good news?'

'No, no news,' Harry gave a nervous smile then saw Ron coming down the stairs, 'Hey Ron.'

'Hey Harry, you're smiling, what's up?'

'Can't I smile without everyone asking what's going on?'

'Well, you smile, but not like you are right now, so spill, what's up?'

Hermione nudged Harry, 'Alright, I've got a date tomorrow night.'

'Oh, with who, you said you weren't thinking about that yet?'

'I wasn't, but we got talking, so we're going for dinner then to a club.'

'So you didn't want to get back with me, but you're going out with some other girl,' Ginny said stiffly.

'No, that's what I've been meaning to tell you. I won't be dating girls because I realised I'm gay, so I have a date with a bloke,' Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and Ron stood on the other side of Harry as Ginny's face instantly went red as it heated up with anger. So now they had to wait and see what she was going to do, hex, hit or just yell, bat bogeys, bruises or busted ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry, Hermione and Ron all stared at Ginny while she stared at Harry. Molly Weasley stood near the end of the table also wondering what her daughter was going to do.

'Blast, if it was another girl, you and her would be hexed so bad neither of you would ever want to think about sex. But a bloke, how am I supposed to compete with that?' Ginny sighed then sat down, 'Bloody hell Potter, you don't play fair,' her mouth slowly turned up in a smile making the others relax.

'Sorry Ginny, but just think, you can go torture all those other blokes that has been lusting after you,' Harry gave her his cheeky smile that he'd used on her before.

'Don't smile at me like that Harry, it won't work anymore. And what other blokes are you talking about?'

'Oh as if you haven't seen them for yourself.'

Ginny's smile got bigger, 'Maybe a few. So my beautiful green eyed hero's gay, why couldn't you have told me that ages ago?'

'I only worked it out a few months ago. So you're not mad at me are you red?'

'Oh stop with that blasted name Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Alright, no nicknames.'

'So who's the bloke?'

'I'm not saying, not yet anyway.'

'Blimey Ginny, we thought you were going to hex Harry. Why do you think he hasn't been coming around?'

'Oh the big saviour was worried that little Ginny Weasley was going to hurt him,' Ginny giggled, making her mother and Hermione giggle where Ron laughed.

'Don't call me that or do you want me to say that name you liked me to call you when you got all hot and bothered?'

'Say it and lose your parts.'

'Oh I have to know this Harry,' Ron sat down as he still laughed.

'Don't you use you're my mate to get that out of him or you'll lose your parts as well.'

'That's one secret you should never reveal Harry,' Hermione grinned.

'Oh, everyone seems happy, what's going on?' Arthur asked as he stepped inside and kissed his wife.

'Well it started with Harry explaining he has a date tomorrow night, we all thought Ginny was going to hex him. But Harry explained his gay, so Ginny realised there was nothing she could do. Now they're just calling each other names, like any brother and sister would do,' Molly explained.

'They really are fighting like siblings. Ginny threatens Harry will lose his parts, Harry tries to charm Ginny with a cheeky smile he always gives everyone and Ron wants to know the secrets so now he's going to lose his parts. It's all very amusing.' Hermione laughed.

'So apart from Charlie who's gay, now Harry and both of you only just told us, why?'

'Me, well, I only just worked it out mainly because of my life. What was Charlie's excuse?'

'Because of Voldemort, he didn't want to bring it up with that going on,' Ron said.

After that, the four friends and the surrogate parents to Harry and Hermione all chatted happily. Harry was relieved that Ginny had taken the news so well and they could stay friends. He didn't want anything to upset his relationship with the Weasley family, now he knows nothing will.

The following morning Harry went into London to some of the better men's clothes shops. He looked around for a while then ended buying a few different outfits that he liked the look of. After trying them on, he realised how different he looked to how he usually looked in his jeans. He never had to buy stuff like this before so he felt a little intimidated.

Once he got home, Harry relaxed for a couple of hours before showering, then changed into his new clothes. He was just walking down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Harry blew out a nervous breath, then slowly opened the door and he thought he actually stopped breathing at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Harry thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Draco Malfoy stared at Harry when he opened the door, his heart seemed to stop at the sight. He'd never seen Harry dressed up before and couldn't believe how beautiful he looked.

'Hi,' Harry gave a nervous smile.

'Hi yourself, but you just shocked the life out of me Potter,' Draco grinned.

'Um, why?'

'Well, apart from the yule ball, I've never seen you wear anything decent. So I figured you'd be in your customary jeans and a jumper, or at least a shirt.'

'That's what I usually like to wear, but really, to go out, I figured I'd have to wear something that looks decent. I couldn't make you look bad, you always wear nice clothes. If we walked into someplace together with you looking like that and me in my old jeans, well, that just wouldn't be right.'

'I love my clothes and if I go out I will wear good clothes, but I'm not normally one for worrying what anyone else wears. If you're ready though we can go?'

'Yep,' Harry stepped out and closed the door, then walked down the path with Draco. He kept glancing sideways at the blond and felt his heart flip a few times, 'So where are we going?'

'A nice but quiet restaurant I know, if you take my arm I can apparate you there. They have a small part at the back for apparition.'

Harry nodded, then put his hand on Draco's arm and instantly felt the heat coming from the contact and wasn't sure if it was him or Draco. But right now he just didn't want to think about that. Harry was trying to keep his body from reacting. He felt Draco turn, apparating them both away from Godric's Hollow. They arrived in this small room that instantly filled your senses with wonderful smells and sounds. Draco led Harry into the main part of the restaurant where they were seated instantly and both ordered a drink.

'Nice, very dark as well.'

'A lot of couples come here, so they want their privacy. I figured, you're Harry Potter, you wouldn't want everyone staring at you while you ate.'

'No, but I've gotten used to it. That was considerate of you though, something I'm not used to seeing you do.'

'This is why I thought we could talk for a while. Neither of us has really seen what the other is like, not our true selves, now we can.'

'Since I've already started seeing a different side of you, it's got me curious how much of what I used to see was real or not.'

'Not a lot of what you saw was real. I don't have anything against muggleborns like Granger. I don't think I'm better than anyone because I happen to be a pureblood or rich.'

'Three things you used to make everyone believe. With me though, what you saw was really me, I'm not a lot different. One thing that people thought was me but wasn't, was attention. I hated the attention I got, still do. But since that night, I've realised why I have to accept it now even if I don't want to. With this blood status, I believe all magical people are the same, no matter what. I'm not talking about how good at one thing or another someone is. But all magical people are magical, we all should be treated the same.'

'Exactly, we should yet my father was right against. So that's one thing we have in common.'

'I'm sure we'll find a few things we have in common,' Harry grinned.

The waitress brought drinks and the two old enemies kept talking about their beliefs and what they were really like. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were finally getting a small glimpse at the real person sitting opposite, not what they believed for years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Draco had a very pleasant evening, after dinner they went to a club and listened to the music. Draco asked Harry to dance, but he explained he couldn't dance. So Draco waited until a slow song played, then took Harry's hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Harry glanced around at everyone feeling very unsure of himself but when he felt Draco's arms slip around his waist, then all Harry could think about was the blond who was holding him.

Harry gave a very nervous smile then put his arms around Draco and they slowly danced around in circles. Neither of them noticed the music had changed to something more upbeat, they just kept staring at each other which made Harry blush a lot. His eyes moved to Draco's lips then back up to the silver grey eyes that seem to see right through Harry.

They didn't know how long they stood on the dance floor staring at each other, but they moved closer until their bodies were pressed against the other, then their lips were joined in a very hot and passionate kiss. Harry felt like he was drowning and then Draco's arms tighten around him, holding him up, but not once did their lips leave the other.

When air was becoming a problem, that's when they finally released each other.

'Do you want to come back to my place for a while?' Draco asked a little nervously.

'Um, sure, what did you have in mind?' Harry blushed brightly.

'I thought we could keep getting to know each other.'

'Okay,' Harry went to move, but Draco slipped his hand into Harry's making them both smile before they left the club, then Draco apparated them both away. 'This isn't Malfoy manor.'

'Mother sold that, it was father that liked that place, mother never did, but neither did I. She bought another house and then bought me this.'

'Oh, so you live alone,' Harry chewed on his lip as he stared at the beautiful house.

'Yes, but you don't have to look so nervous Harry.'

'This is all new to me.'

'Come inside and relax,' Draco kept hold of Harry's hand and they stepped into the house. He released Harry's hand, poured them both a drink then gestured for Harry to sit on one of the sofa's before sitting next to him, handing him a drink. He watched as Harry knocked back the whole thing and he could see how nervous Potter really was.

'Why are you so nervous, we've spent the last few hours together?'

'Um,' Harry looked at anything but Draco Malfoy, 'I'm just wondering what you expect.'

'Oh, I see, you think since we're alone at my home that I'm going to talk you into sex.'

'I'm not sure, but sex did enter my mind. I just think it's a bit soon.'

'I agree, we're still getting to know one another. So since I said that, relax Harry.'

Harry gave another nervous smile, 'Yeah, relax. I'm not normally a nervous bloke.'

'Maybe that's true, but this is all new to you as you just said. So we take our time and see if anything comes of it. I admit I've really liked our time together and would like to see where this could go, but you have to want that as well.'

'I do, it's just that I've never had a proper relationship before. With Ginny, it just seemed to happen and since we were always together. It didn't seem strange and I never felt nervous around her.'

'You practically grew up with her Harry, we grew up hating each other and always having a go at each other. So with us, it's going to take some time until we're comfortable,' Draco put his drink on the small table, then took Harry's glass and placed it next to his. He turned back to Harry, shifted until they were sitting as close as possible, 'I enjoyed kissing you, I would like to do it again.'

Harry felt that heat start in his stomach again, but as he stared at Draco's lips, a jolt of electricity seemed to head straight to his groin, which started things moving. Then before he could think about it anymore, their lips were joined in another hot, searing and wet kiss. Their arms were around each other, Harry's hands were fisting Draco's hair and he was trying to pull him closer. Before he knew what was happening, they were lying down on the sofa, their lips still joined and their hands all over each other. Within seconds their hips were grinding against the other and both men were hard and full.

They both were panting heavily as they released the other, 'Wow,' Harry blushed again.

Draco chuckled, 'Very eloquently put Potter,' Draco smirked, 'But I agree with you, wow,' Draco reached his hand up and ran it along Harry's scar, 'I've never seen this up close before.'

'I try not to look at it,' Harry stared into those beautiful grey eyes then down his face until he spotted a scar on Draco's neck. His finger reached up and traced it until it disappeared into his shirt, 'What happened?'

Draco looked back into Harry's eyes, 'One of those scars from that day in the bathroom.'

'Oh blimey, I'm sorry Draco,' Harry had jerked his hand and eyes away but felt the blond take his hand and place it back on his neck. He lifted his eyes and could see that Draco wanted him to touch him.

'It's the past, we both have to put that behind us. That day was my fault if you remember.'

'When I saw you lying there,' Harry shuddered, 'I felt sick and couldn't believe I could ever do something like that to anyone.'

'Uncle Severus told me that was his spell but not much more about it. How did you know about that, it's dark magic?'

'I had Snape's old potion book. He had spells in it, along with changes for potions. I had no idea who the Half-blood Prince was. That was the name in the front of the book. Hermione did some research, found out that Prince was Snape's mother's name and he was a halfblood.'

'It sounds like you didn't know what that spell could do.'

'I didn't,' Harry moved until he was sitting, 'It had for enemies next to it. I wasn't intending to use it because I had no idea what it did. But when I heard you say crucio, something inside me just snapped and it was the first thing that came to me.'

'This is what I was talking about, we have a bad past that we need to put behind us. We've both done things we're not proud of, me more than you, naturally. We can talk all this out, we will have to eventually if this relationship develops into more than just dating.'

'Is that what you want, to get serious?'

'Maybe, I think it's a bit soon for either of us to think about that.'

Harry nodded, 'I agree, so we keep dating, keep snogging, see what happens.'

'Yes, but I did want to say that since we can finally go out and have normal lives, date like anyone else, then we should. Once word gets out that you're gay and single, you will be asked. I admit that I would like it to be just us, but we've both had so much going on in our lives over the last few years. We need to find our true selves and we need to see if we might be attracted to others or if this is what is meant to be.'

Harry stared into Draco's grey eyes again and felt a little stab of jealousy and disappointment. But as he stared at Draco he realised he was right. They needed to find themselves before they could consider seeing if this is what is meant to be.

Harry never thought he would end up dating Draco even when he did figure out he was gay. But now here he was, sitting beside the blond. They had been on their first date, they shared a meal, they danced and snogged, that is how a lot of relationships start. So Harry figured since now he could finally be like everyone else, be normal, he would keep doing what he just was. Talk and snog, he hoped a lot more of snogging the blond though. Those lips made Harry's body come alive, like nothing ever had before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next couple of days, Harry could think of nothing except Draco. After talking a few things out, they snogged, a lot and both of them had been very turned on. But they agreed to take it slow, which Harry was pleased about. He didn't admit to Draco that for him sex was making him very nervous.

Harry finished dressing, headed downstairs and out into his garden. He apparated to the Burrow and the moment he stepped inside Charlie had grabbed him and he was being very thoroughly kissed. Even though Harry had been surprised by this, he thought Charlie's tongue was sinful, it was probing and tasting him, so Harry kissed him back.

Harry was panting heavily the moment their lips released each other, 'Um Charlie, not to say that kiss wasn't nice, but why?'

'I had to kiss you Harry, since Ron told me you were gay, I had to taste you.'

'Um, okay,' Harry grinned, 'So did you like the taste of me Charlie?'

'Very much so and I want to taste more,' Charlie gave him a seductive smile.

'Blimey,' Harry turned and saw everyone staring before he blushed and sat down next to Hermione, 'Don't look at me, he did it.'

'Yes, but you seemed to get right into Harry.' Hermione grinned.

'That's for sure, I saw some tongue there, not something I want to see or my mate snogging my brother.'

'He snogged me Ron, before I knew what was going on.'

'So Harry, how about you and me go out tonight, have a good time and get to know each other?' Charlie gave that hot and seductive smile again.

'Um, yeah, sure, I suppose.'

'You don't sound too enthusiastic about it.'

'It's not that Charlie, you took me by surprise here.'

'Fair enough, but you can't say it wasn't good.'

'Um, no, I can't,' Harry gave a small embarrassed smile.

'So how was your date the other night?' Hermione asked.

'Great, had a real good time.'

'Details Harry, what did you do?'

'We had dinner, then went to a club. He even got me up to dance, but only for a slow one. Then we went back to his place for a while.'

'What, on the first date?' Hermione asked looking surprised.

'Nothing happened apart from some snogging,' Harry noticed that Hermione looked sceptical, 'Honestly, we snogged and talked, but that's all. We both agreed it was too soon.'

'Do we get to know who it was that you snogged?' Ron asked.

'Um, yeah, but it'll probably shock you.'

'Oh, oh, I bet I know who it was,' Ginny giggled, 'I noticed you watched him a lot.'

'I doubt you would have guessed who this is Ginny.'

'Let's see if my little sister is right. Who do you think it was that Harry snogged, Ginny?' Charlie asked.

Ginny giggled, 'Cute, tall and blond, am I right Harry?' she saw Harry blush, 'I am, I knew it. I didn't know he was gay though.'

'Blond, who are you talking about?' Ron looked from Harry to Ginny then to Hermione who had a grin on her face, 'You know who it is, don't you Hermione?'

'Yes, because like Ginny, I saw Harry watching him as well.'

'Well, don't leave your best mate in the dark Harry, tell me.'

Harry chewed on his lip for a minute until Charlie reached across and pulled his lip down, then ran his rough finger across his lower lip.

'Charlie, you're distracting him, I want to know who this bloke is.'

'Couldn't resist, Harry was chewing on his lip that I would like to suck.'

'Charlie, behave,' Molly scolded.

Harry licked his lips then forced his eyes away from Charlie, 'Um, bloke, yeah,' Harry thought back to the other night, and grinned, 'It was…Draco Malfoy.'

'The ferret,' Ron blurted out loudly, 'You're winding me up, you have to be.'

'No, he's not a bad bloke Ron, you'll see that if you get a chance to talk to him.'

'So you really snogged him, no joke?'

Harry shook his head, 'We had a good time, talked a lot during dinner, then again at the club.'

'If you had such a good time, why didn't you get on with the rest?' Charlie said but again he looked seductively at Harry.

Harry felt his body heat up but tried to ignore it, 'We both thought it was too soon. We always hated each other and decided to get to know each other and see what happens,' Harry forced his eyes away from Charlie and back to Hermione, 'I tell you though, he's hair is so soft, I've never felt anything like it. Do blokes use all that type of stuff that woman use?'

Hermione and Ginny giggled, 'Yes, well most do Harry. A lot of those hair products aren't cheap. But a lot of men are starting to use beauty products, male products that is.'

'So did you wear your usual jeans?' Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

'No, I figured I'd have to wear something nice, he always wore nice clothes. He was surprised when he saw me. I actually liked dressing up, I never bothered before.'

'He's showing his gay side, I like it,' Charlie chuckled, 'But I'll see that for myself tonight.'

'So you're serious, you want us to go out, together, on a date?' Harry said nervously.

'Yep, I sure do Potter, I'm going to show you a really good time,' Charlie said very slowly and seductive.

'Hmmm,' Harry's breathing became ragged and again he forced his eyes away from Charlie, but he blushed brightly making Hermione and Ginny giggle again. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione who finally took pity on her friend and changed the subject.

'You know how I always wanted you to meet my parents?'

'Yeah, bit hard since they decided to stay in Australia.'

'Yes, but I had idea. First is that when Ron and I go back to see them, you come with us. Have a bit of a holiday at the same time. The second idea is if I can talk them into coming here for a holiday and they could meet all our friends.'

'If we went there it would have to be after Hogwarts and by then we'll be working on our jobs. Coming here might be the best way to go and you know what Hermione, if you can talk them into it, then I'll throw a party where they could meet everyone in one go. There's plenty of room at my place and I'd like to have everyone there. We could do it before Hogwarts, sort of our last big bash before going into the world or work, homes and adult life.'

'I like it Harry, so I'll write them and see what they say.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept talking, Ginny chipped in occasionally, but she mainly watched Charlie who never took his eyes off Harry. Ginny could see her brother lusting after Harry and wondered how he was going to handle Charlie's personality when they went out.

That night, Harry again dressed in his new clothes. He walked down the stairs when he heard a loud playful knock and knew it was Charlie. Harry swallowed, then opened the door.

'Wow, look at how Potter cleans up, you look gorgeous.'

'Um, thanks Charlie, you look good too. I'm used to seeing you in jeans, but those, aren't they are bit tight?'

Charlie turned and showed his arse, 'I don't think so. I think they fit just right.'

Harry gazed at how tight Charlie's dragon hide pants fight across his arse and it made him blush.

'Well, come on Harry, let's go have some fun.' Charlie took Harry's hand and pulled him through the door where Charlie apparated them both away. He lead them into a loud and noisy club, they found a table, ordered some drinks and sat down. Harry stared around and realised there were a lot of gay couples.

'This place is great, they even have private rooms if anyone wants to use them,' Charlie leant right next to Harry's ear, 'Interested?'

Harry shivered as Charlie's breath hit his neck, he blushed and shook his head making Charlie laugh. He wasn't sure how to handle Charlie Weasley, he was so full on and seemed to be coming on to him and had been since earlier today. Harry thought he might try and talk to Charlie, get to know him a bit more. Out of all the Weasley's, Charlie was the one Harry knew least. So he thought about what to talk about and finally brought up dragons as he knew of Charlie's love of dragons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

As the night wore on, Harry was feeling a little drunk. Charlie kept buying one drink after another. Finally he took Harry's hand and lead them outside where Charlie apparated them away. Harry tried to stop his dizziness and when he straightened up, he noticed he was in a small living room.

'Where are we?'

'My place, I didn't want the night to end. I haven't finished enjoying my time with you,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and as tight against him as he could then his lips were on Harry's and his tongue down Harry's throat.

Harry couldn't believe how forceful Charlie was and wasn't sure he was the type of bloke Harry could see himself with. He could feel them moving but couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Charlie's lips. Then he felt cold, Charlie had released him and his hands ran down his chest until he sucked in a sharp breath as Charlie hand was around his member and he had no memory of how he's pants ended up undone.

'Charlie, slow down, I'm not sure about this,' Harry panted then groaned as he felt Charlie's hand moving on him, 'Oh blimey.'

'Don't think Harry, just go with what you're feeling,' Charlie pushed Harry's pants down, then dropped to his knees, 'I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be screaming.'

Harry gulped loudly then looked down as Charlie's mouth closed around him and sucked, he sucked hard and Harry also felt his tongue moving around his member. He felt his legs go weak before Charlie had pushed him back onto the bed, then quickly discarded Harry's shoes, socks, jeans and undies, then went back in between his legs, sucking him hard again. Harry wasn't sure about this, but nothing on earth could stop him now and he felt himself building and no matter what he did, nothing could stop it. Harry groaned loudly again as he released.

Charlie slowly moved his mouth and looked up at Harry, 'I knew you would taste good. But I haven't finished yet,' Charlie grinned then started sucking him again, as soon as he was hard, he got up and undressed, then pulled Harry too his feet and took his jacket and shirt off. 'I don't expect you to do anything to me, well, except fuck me, which I hope you will now, since you're up and look so good,' Charlie reached across and grabbed a tube, 'This will help,' Charlie squeezed some over Harry's cock, then coated it slowly making Harry groan again, 'You look so good Harry,' Charlie sat across Harry, then slowly lowered himself to loud groans from both of them.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Charlie slid down his shaft, then start to move. He reached up without thinking he grabbed Charlie's hips. Charlie was moving all the way off, then slamming himself back down, then he pulled Harry up and kissed him but his hips never stopped moving until Harry and Charlie were both groaning with their orgasms. Charlie slowly lifted himself off, then took Harry's hand and wrapped it around his cock.

'Touch me, you'll feel good when you do,' Charlie kept his hand over Harry's and started moving it, when he was up and ready, Charlie gently rolled Harry over, 'Don't clench,' Charlie coated his cock and finger with lube then slipped a finger inside Harry.

'Oh shit, Charlie,' Harry grimaced, then started groaning as he felt Charlie's finger move around inside him, then grimaced again when he felt a second finger. Charlie's two fingers never stopped moving and scissored to loosen him up. He thrust his finger and moved them around before lying across Harry's back.

'That's it, you're feeling it Harry, but this next bit might be a bit more intense,' Charlie slipped his fingers out, then positioned himself.

'Charlie, I'm not sure about this, why don't we slow down,' he felt Charlie slip inside, and he was right, it was intense and very uncomfortable, then all of a sudden a jolt of pure pleasure ripped through him, 'Charlie,' Harry groaned loudly as his hands fisted the sheets.

'Go with it, enjoy it,' Charlie said softly in Harry's ears as his thrusts go faster. After a few minutes, Charlie pulled almost all the way out, then slammed himself into Harry before just thrusting hard and fast. Harry's groans were so loud that Charlie was sure his neighbours would hear. He felt Harry's shudders just as he came making Charlie groan loudly before slipping out. He pulled them both up onto the bed, then covered them up, 'You sounded like you enjoyed that.'

'Um, yeah, something happened when you were inside me, something I couldn't control.'

'That was the delicious spot we all like my friend. But just think Harry, you're no longer a virgin, I like doing virgins.'

Harry slowly looked up and saw the satisfied look on Charlie's face and realised that's probably all Charlie wanted, to be Harry's first. He wasn't sure how he felt about all that had happened tonight.

After a few minutes, he heard Charlie's soft snores, so he gently got out of bed, winced, then got himself dressed. He went outside into the street, saw that it was deserted and apparated away. He hurried inside and straight into a shower.

He had enjoyed his time with Charlie, but if Harry was honest with himself, he didn't want sex, he hadn't been ready. He only did because the alcohol seemed to dampen his worries and inhibitions that he allowed Charlie to keep going. Now though, he wasn't sure how he felt, but his mind drifted to Draco. They had agreed that they should take it slow, see other people and that's what Harry and Draco wanted. Now though, Harry just had sex with Charlie and Harry realised he didn't want to ever do it again, but he wouldn't mind being with the gorgeous blond.

Harry was sitting in his father's office, he can't seem to call it his, maybe with some time he will. Over the last few days he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Charlie, then he'd feel guilty because he'd think about Draco. He realised that he would like to see if they could make something of their relationship.

Harry had stood up, paced but not once did he stop thinking about what had happened. He knew it was the alcohol that let him have sex. He also realised that if he really wanted to stop he could have, but what Charlie was doing and making him feel made it impossible for Harry to stop. Since it was all new to him, he didn't know how to control those feelings. Now he wondered if he should say something to Draco. He heard a knock on the door and stepped out into the entrance way and opened the door.

'Draco, hi,' Harry gave him a smile then moved back to allow him in.

'Harry,' Draco smiled, 'I hope you don't mind me just dropping in again?'

'No, I've been thinking a lot about you.'

'I hope that's a good thing,' Draco took Harry's hand and lifted it to his lips.

'Hmmm, yeah, it is if you think it is.'

'I do because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either.'

'Then stay for dinner, I'll make something.'

'Alright, can you cook?'

'Still learning, but I'm not bad,' Harry grinned then they both sat down, 'I was thinking about contacting you about us.'

'Us, does that mean you would like to make this more permanent?'

'Yeah, I do, but what about you?'

'I admit I do Harry, that's why I came here. I wanted to talk to you about us.'

'Looks like we both want the same thing.'

'What do you think your friends will say when they find out we're a couple?'

'I already told them I went out with you and we snogged, a lot. At first Ron was shocked, he thought I was winding him up. He'll be fine though, Hermione's fine, so is Ginny.'

'So she's not upset that you're gay?'

'She realised there was nothing she could say or do, it wasn't another girl she could fight. But we realised we're more like brother and sister, we wind each other up like we are, name calling, all that. She threatens to hex me, I tried my old look on her,' Harry gave his cheeky smile making Draco laugh, 'She said now it doesn't work though, I even threatened to use a name she liked me to call her when she got all turned on. So what about your friends, what will they say to us being a couple?'

'I've told Blaize and Daphne, they were like Ron, shocked. But they are willing to accept you if I do. I think we have to give our friends time to get used to us.'

'Yeah, we do. So maybe I could get Hermione and Ron over for dinner.'

'I could do the same with Blaize and Daphne, let them see us as a couple. But I think we should get used to this first before our friends see us,' Draco reached up and ran his fingers along Harry's face.

'That feels nice,' Harry swallowed as his body started to heat up just from that small touch, 'Um, yeah, us.'

Draco grinned then he captured Harry's lips with his in a very passionate kiss. To Harry, this felt right, everything with Draco felt right and he could see himself giving the blond his heart and soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next couple of hours, Harry and Draco talked and of course, a lot more snogging. While Harry cooked dinner, Draco sat and watched him but the conversation never stopped. They both telling things about themselves and where they hoped this relationship would go.

Draco could see Harry was a little nervous, but he finally admitted he cared about Draco and hoped they could make this work. After dinner, they both went back to the living room, had a drink each and kept talking. But Draco noticed Harry seemed a little quiet.

'Tell me what you're thinking about?'

'Well, we admitted we care about each other and we want this to work.'

'Right, we did, so go on. I know there's more to this.'

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, 'Um,' Harry blushed brightly before taking a sip of his drink, he just couldn't get the words out.

'Harry,' Draco gently took Harry's chin to make him turn, 'Are you talking about sex, or trying to talk about sex?'

'Yes, I want to,' Harry said quickly.

'Are you sure you're ready to go that far when we've only just decided to be a couple?'

'I can't stop thinking about it and it's starting to make me uncomfortable.'

Draco smiled, then put his hand over Harry's groin, 'Meaning this is uncomfortable?'

Harry gulped loudly, 'Yes,' his voice went up an octave, so he cleared his throat, 'Yes and it feels good,' Harry slowly moved his hand onto Draco's groin and noticed he was hard as well, 'I think you want to as well.'

'I admit I do, I haven't stopped thinking about it. But I want you to be sure, you've never done anything Harry, it's uncomfortable to begin with, very intense.'

Harry knew he couldn't tell Draco about Charlie, 'I know, I got some books, but I still want to,' Harry decided this was it, so he stood up, took Draco's hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom, 'My room.'

'Yes, I gathered that, but you sound really nervous. We can wait Harry, we don't need to rush this.'

'I want to but I am nervous,' Harry reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, but stopped and looked up again, 'Um, one thing, I hope you don't get turned off with scars.'

Draco realised why Harry was nervous, it wasn't all to do with them actually having sex, it was about his body. So he smiled then pushed Harry's shirt off his shoulder and stared over all the scars covering Harry's chest and stomach. He saw Harry chewing his lip again, so Draco bent over and started kissing every scar Harry had.

'I have scars too Harry, not just the ones you know about, I have others,' Draco pulled his shirt off and let Harry look, who ran his fingers over every scar before Harry kissed them as well. Before Draco knew what he was doing, Harry had moved towards his nipple and was sucking it, pulling at it gently with his teeth,' Oh that's good, don't stop baby.'

Harry grinned at the name Draco called him, but he never stopped. He sucked and licked Draco's nipple, it harden under his mouth, then he moved to the other one. Harry and Draco both quickly undressed, got into bed where their mouths kept attacking each other's nipples, their hands would touch the other, then they were kissing, hot, wet and full of passion. Harry only stopped for a minute to open his bed side cupboard and put a jar of lube on it, before he climbed on top of Draco and their lips joined again.

Harry slowly woke and instantly remembered what had happened the night before. He looked down and saw Draco draped across his chest, which made him smile. He reached out and ran his hands down Draco's beautiful blond hair, then saw him stir.

'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.'

Draco smiled as he looked up, 'I like what you're doing. But how are you feeling?'

Harry grinned, 'Good, really good. What about you?'

'The same, but we did good, didn't we Harry.'

Harry laughed, 'We sure did, now I can't wait to do more,' Harry pulled Draco until he was lying on top of Harry, 'I loved tasting you,' Harry saw Draco blush, 'I thought I was the only one that got embarrassed.'

'I can normally hide it, you show it to easily baby. But I liked tasting you as well. Do I get to do it again, today, now?'

Harry laughed, 'Don't you think we should get some breakfast first, we're going to need our energy.'

'Good thinking,' Draco lowered his lips until they captured Harry's again.

'Sorry, I'm not looking, but I thought I should tell you we're downstairs, so wear clothes,' Hermione called out.

'There goes our morning shag,' Draco rolled off, 'Were you expecting them?'

'No, but they drop in all the time,' Harry noticed Draco looked disappointed, 'Sorry babe, we can get back to it later.'

'We'll see, we might not be in the mood then.'

Harry rolled until he was on top of Draco, 'I don't think either of us will have a problem with that Dray,' Harry smirked, 'A simple touch,' Harry started to grind his hips against Draco, 'A kiss,' Harry's lips joined Draco and his tongue slipped inside, 'A taste,' he said the moment their lips parted.

Draco's face split into a huge smile, 'You've made your point. But I might shower before seeing your friends.'

'Give me a minute and I'll join you,' Harry jumped out of bed and stuck his head out the open door and wondered if Hermione had seen them, 'We'll be down soon, wait for us,' he yelled, then closed the door, took Draco's hand and they went into the bathroom to have a shower together.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at Harry's kitchen table when Harry and Draco walked in with their arms around each other.

'Took you long enough,' Ginny giggled.

'We decided to shower first,' Harry smirked, 'Tea or coffee babe?'

'Tea, thanks Harry,' Draco looked down at the three people at the table, 'Ron, Hermione, Ginny, good morning.'

'Good morning Draco, sorry for disturbing the pair of you, we didn't realised you were here,' Hermione said trying to keep herself from blushing.

'Harry asked me to stay.'

'Sit down babe, I'll be right there, do you three want tea even though I can see you've had some.'

'Sorry Harry, I made us some while we were waiting for you.'

'That's fine, I told you to help yourselves when you're here. I'm not going to serve you all the time on you. So tea, coffee, drink, anything?'

'Coffee for me Harry, thanks,' Ron said but kept glancing at Draco.

'Juice thanks Harry,' Ginny said.

'Nothing for me thanks Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry nodded, then made everyone their tea or coffee and got Ginny a juice. 'I needed a private word Harry, some advice you might be able to help me with,' Ginny said.

'Oh, okay, let's go into my dad's office, I'll be right back babe,' Harry kissed Draco and left with Ginny, 'What's up Ginny?'

'Charlie told me what happened between you two, now you're with Draco. What's going on?'

'I got a bit drunk, Charlie took me back to his place and before I know what was happening, it happened. Please don't tell Draco, we've decided to be together.'

'I won't and I know Charlie, he would do anything to get you into bed, we all saw it.'

'He was hard to resist, the things he was doing. He hasn't told anyone else, has he?'

'No, just me, so I'll speak with him after I leave here and tell him not to mention it.'

'Thanks Ginny, but he didn't want anything else from me, did he, like a relationship?'

'No, Charlie's all about casual sex. Don't worry Harry, that's just him. But aren't you going to tell Draco, you always said to me that you like being honest.'

'Yeah, I do, but we only just got together. I thought I'd wait then tell him. We weren't together when it happened, so he should be fine, I hope. I never wanted to Ginny, but Charlie is hard to resist.'

'Yes, I know Harry, Charlie's always been like that. I know you won't like this, but maybe you shouldn't tell Draco.'

'If we want this to work, I'd have to. I couldn't keep something this important from him.'

Ginny sighed, 'I know that's you Harry, but I still care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt if you do say something.'

'Thanks Ginny, but that is me, I have to be honest.'

'Alright, come on, let's go back out so he doesn't think you're snogging your ex-girlfriend,' Ginny linked her arm with Harry and they walked back out into the kitchen, 'I like getting advice from gay men.'

'So you were able to help Ginny out?' Draco gazed at Harry.

'Yep, all done,' Harry reached over and took Draco's hand, twining their fingers, then lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Draco's wrist. 'So have you three been talking?'

'Well, Draco and I have, I'm sure Ron just needs time.'

'We knew you would Ron. All I ask is that you give Dray a chance now we're together.'

'So you're boyfriends?' Ron asked looking a little uncomfortable.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, 'Yes, we are,' they both said together, 'But I have to know, you just called out Hermione, but the door was open.'

Hermione blushed, 'Sorry, but the moment I realised you weren't alone, I made a quick retreat. Lucky you were both covered, well Draco was covered and he covered you.'

'Hermione,' Ron grimaced.

'Sorry Ron, but it's true. Draco was lying across Harry, it was the only thing keeping him decent.'

'It's not like you haven't seen me before Hermione. But from now on, eyes only on Ron's naked butt, not ours, stay out of my bedroom.'

Hermione blushed making Ginny giggle. Harry and Draco laugh, while Ron just kept looking at everyone and didn't know how to act now that Harry and Draco Malfoy were a proper couple, sex and all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After Hermione, Ron and Ginny left, Draco said he needed to go do some shopping.

'I need a few things, why don't we go together?'

'You know a lot of people don't like gay men, especially showing their gay.'

'What people think of me has never worried me Dry. I've had people talking and writing about me for years, I learned to ignore it. But you aren't going to hide this, are you?'

Draco could tell Harry was upset, so he slipped his arms around Harry's waist, 'No, I'm not, we're together and you're friends seemed fine, even Ron by the time he left. It's just your Harry Potter, the saviour,' Draco saw Harry grimace, 'You are and you have to accept that, so you're known and the moment people see us together, it will mean a lot of attention.'

'I know, but they will just have to accept it. I don't want to hide this Draco, don't let anyone make you hide who you truly are.'

'Alright, then let's go shopping, I need to look for a Christmas gift for mother and I want some new clothes.'

Harry chuckled, 'What is it with you and clothes, you're worse than a woman.'

'Hey,' Draco glared, 'I am not, I just like clothes.'

Harry noticed a look from Draco, 'And what else, I can tell you're up to something.'

'Well, you looked great in those clothes you wore when we went out. Why don't you get some more while we're out?'

'Oh, so that's your plan, to make me dress better.'

Draco playfully punched Harry's arm, 'No, you can dress anyway you want, or undressed is even better,' Draco smirked, 'I like you the way you are.'

'Okay, because I like my jeans, but I will buy some nicer stuff. I'm sure we'll go out again, at some point.'

'We will, we can't spend all our time in bed shagging.'

'It would be nice though.'

'Let's go Harry or I'll never get your out of here,' Draco and Harry stepped outside and, Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist, 'Let's go buy a shit load of clothes.'

Harry chuckled, nodded, and tightened his hold as Draco turned and they apparated away from Godric's Hollow.

Harry and Draco got a lot of looks, some people smiled at Harry, like always, but they did get a lot of disgusted look. Harry shrugged, but never let Draco go and he never let Harry go. They did bump into some of Harry's friends, who all looked surprised at who Harry was with. But when they saw the way Harry treated Draco, they seemed to accept that he was gay and he was with Draco Malfoy.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Draco were hardly ever apart. They spent almost every night together, sometimes at Harry's other times at Draco's home. With it being so cold, they loved to cuddle up together in front of the fire and they were really starting to get to know each other.

Hermione had visited to tell Harry that her parents were coming over to visit before Hermione went back to Hogwarts. So Harry said he'd organise a party so her parents could meet all their friends. Even though the time they get here it wouldn't be as cold, but Harry decided to get a marquee and place warming charms all around it. Even though his house was big enough, he thought people might like the extra space. Harry told Draco to invite some of his friends and he would give Draco a note so they could get in.

What Harry didn't say was that he would redo the fidelius charm after the party. After all the years of danger, Harry just liked to be cautious, especially when it came to Slytherin's. He always knew Draco never wanted to be part of that, but he was never sure about the others. He'd wait until after the party then explain to Draco what he had done.

Mrs. Weasley invited Harry and Draco to Christmas dinner, but Harry explained that he was spending it with Draco and his mother. Snape who was spending a lot of time with Narcissa and Draco now he could so he'll be there as well. Since Harry and Draco were a couple, he thought he should spend such a special day with them and he wanted to spend it with Draco.

Harry didn't say he was nervous about seeing Charlie even though Ginny told him that Charlie promised not to say anything about their one night together. Harry did promise to go over to the Burrow that evening to see everyone. He said it wouldn't feel right not to see the Weasley's on Christmas day or spend time with Hermione and Ron, who were always together at Christmas.

Even though Harry's friends had accepted his relationship with Draco, he told Harry that he should go to the Burrow alone, that he would stay with his mother, he didn't want her alone on Christmas night. But hoped Harry would come to his place later that night, which of course Harry promised to be there.

After an enjoyable Christmas day with Draco and his mother and Snape, which had surprised Harry that Snape had been pleasant, he left to head to the Burrow. When he got there he was pulled aside by Charlie who tried to kiss him.

'Charlie, no, I'm in a relationship now, with Draco. Ginny told me she explained.'

'Yeah, she did, but I figured you wouldn't mind going again. We had a good time Harry, we can do it again.'

'To be honest Charlie, between the alcohol and how aggressive you are, I never got the chance to explain. I had already started to develop feelings for Draco. So let's just stay friends, okay.'

'Yeah, sure, if that's what you want. But if you change your mind, let me know. I wouldn't mind shagging you again.'

'I'm with Draco and I hope to always be with him. You like the casual lifestyle Charlie, that's not who I am. I bet your mother wants you to settle down though.'

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'She's always on about that, but I'm not interested. I like getting as much arse as I can, so let me know if I can have yours again,' Charlie slapped Harry on his arse then walked off.

'Blimey, he's so aggressive,' Harry shook his head then turned to go talk to Hermione and saw Draco at the door, 'Hey,' Harry saw his look and realised he'd overheard. When Draco went to leave Harry raced outside after him, 'Draco, please, it was before we got together.'

'You made me believe you hadn't done anything. I thought you hated lying, that in a relationship you had to be honest. Well you weren't honest with me Harry.'

'Please Draco, I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would take it. Don't let something that happened before we got together ruin this.'

'I don't know if I can trust you Harry. I'm going home, don't come over.' Draco went to move but Harry grabbed his hand, 'Don't, I need to think.'

'Dray, please, I'm sorry baby,' Harry felt himself choking up, 'It was before, I never cheated on you, I wouldn't do that.'

'I know that, but you weren't honest with me either. Now I'm going,' Draco moved Harry's hand then quickly apparated away.

Harry stood staring at the spot Draco had been standing, 'Dray,' Harry angrily wiped the tears that had started to fall down his face. He didn't want to go back in, so he thought about what he wanted to say, then cast his patronus before leaving. After Harry showered, he curled up in bed and pulled the other pillow over. He could smell Draco and just hoped he would forgive him for not telling him about Charlie.

Harry couldn't get to sleep, all he kept thinking about was the look on Draco's face. He got back up, put his robe on and went downstairs where he poured himself a large glass of firewhiskey.

The following morning, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped into Harry's house and instantly saw him sprawled out on the sofa and an empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor.

'Something definitely happened, Harry normally wouldn't drink like that,' Hermione knelt down near Harry and gently touched his shoulder,' Harry,' she said softly.

'Hmmm,' Harry murmured but his arm came up and brushed Hermione's hand away, 'Dray,' Harry murmured sleepily then slowly opened his eyes, 'Hermione,' he squinted.

'Yes, seems you got drunk last night and never made it to bed.'

Harry looked around, 'Yeah, drunk,' he pushed himself up to his feet, then swayed, 'I think I'm still drunk,' he reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder, 'Fuck.'

'Why, what happened Harry?' Hermione saw Harry's face fall, 'Did something happen between you and Draco?'

Harry's face broke then he hurried away from his friends and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

'This doesn't look good, Hermione make some coffee for him, I'll go see if he'll tell me what's going on,' Ginny said sadly then went up the stairs. She gave a gentle knock on Harry's bedroom door, then opened it. She heard Harry in the bathroom, being sick. She stood just out of sight and waited until Harry finished. When it was quiet, Ginny stuck her head around the door and saw Harry sitting on the cold floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Harry, what happened?'

'Draco overheard Charlie.'

'So he turned up,' Ginny sat beside Harry and took his hand, 'What did Draco say?'

'That I wasn't honest with him,' Harry put his head on Ginny's shoulder, 'I've lost him Ginny.'

'You don't know that, he might just need some time. Did you tell Draco it happened before you became a couple?'

'Yes, but he looked so angry,' Harry sniffed, 'He looked so disappointed.'

'Give him a few days, once he realised it was before you two got together, he'll realise he has nothing to be angry about.'

'But I wasn't honest with him, I let him think it was my first time. That first night we got together, Draco was so gentle with me, made sure I was really ready. Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?'

'The first thing is get up off this cold floor and come down for some strong coffee,' Ginny got up and helped Harry to his feet, 'Brush your teeth, then we'll go downstairs.'

Harry nodded, then held onto the sink while he brushed his teeth, but all he could think about was Draco, that he'd lost Draco. He had planned to tell Draco he loved him, but he wanted to say it when they were alone, now it was too late. Harry knew Draco would never forgive him.

Ginny took his hand and lead him downstairs, where Hermione put a cup of coffee in front of him.

'That's strong Harry, I figured you'd need it,' Hermione said but looked at Ginny with concern, 'What happened?'

Harry shook his head, then wrapped his hands around the cup before Ginny decided to answer.

'Draco turned up last night and overheard Charlie talking to Harry,' Ginny raised her eyebrows, 'About the night they spent together.'

'But it was before you two got together Harry, so it's not like you cheated on him,' Ron said looking confused.

'I wasn't honest, he said that, I made him think I'd never been with anyone. He's so hurt and angry right now, I don't think he'll forgive me,' Harry lowered his head and just sat there sipping his coffee.

'I'm sure everything will be fine Harry, give him time,' Hermione said but all Harry did was shake his head.

'Yeah, mate, he'll come round,' again all Harry did was shake his head and Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny wondering what he could say, what any of them could say.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry never left the house and got drunk all the time. Hermione, Ron and Ginny tried to help Harry, even spoke to Draco. They realised that Draco and Harry had strong feelings for each other and Draco felt Harry had betrayed him by not being honest. Hermione realised that Harry would be in no mood to put on a party, so Ron said they'd get all their friends to the Burrow for dinner so they could meet Hermione's parents. Now they just had to try and get Harry there and to make sure he was sober because every time they turned up, Harry was always drinking or already drunk.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned up at Harry's early so they could make sure Harry didn't start drinking and end up drunk before dinner that evening.

'I don't want to go anywhere,' Harry tried to move past his friend but the three of them kept him surrounded.

'You are going to meet my parents like you promised Harry. They have heard me mention you so much over the years. They are finally going to meet our friends, Ron's family and you, my best friend,' Hermione said and there was a bit of anger in her voice. 'Now go dress and we're spending the day at the Burrow so you can meet them before everyone else turns up.'

Harry sighed, nodded, then headed upstairs to his room. He figured since he's friends wouldn't let him get out of this, he'd wear some of his good clothes. After dressing, he put his contact lenses in, then combed his hair, he stared at himself in the mirror.

'God I look terrible,' Harry saw the dark circles under his eyes and he knew he'd lost weight, he looked thinner and his clothes didn't fit right anymore. Harry sighed then slowly walked down the stairs, where Hermione and Ginny took his hands and hurried him outside before the four of them apparated to the Burrow. Harry stared at the house he'd loved spending time in, but right now, he didn't.

'Come on, you can't cut yourself off from everyone,' Ginny took Harry's hand and they all stepped into the house. Hermione introduced Harry to her parents, he was polite, shook their hands and sat down. He spoke to them about his friendship with Hermione, how Hermione, Ron and him had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts.

Over the next few hours, Hermione, Ron and Ginny tried everything to keep Harry's spirits up. They kept making him join in the conversation. Hermione had quietly explained to her parents why Harry looked so down and upset, so even the Grangers kept talking to Harry, asking him all types of questions. They mainly asked about their daughter and how the three friends got on so well.

All Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's friends turned up. They were all introduced to Hermione's parents and chatted happily with them. Neville and Luna had found out why Harry was quiet and upset, so they kept trying to get Harry to join in with the conversations, to try and keep him from brooding all the time. When Mrs. Weasley called them all in for dinner, the magically expanded table was full to capacity with family and friends. Harry sitting between Hermione and Ginny, he only picked at his food, but his two female friends kept making him eat more.

'Come on Harry, cheer up, you know I could do that for you,' Charlie said leaning across the table and tried to take Harry's hand, but he jerked it away.

'Back off Charlie, none of this would be happening if you hadn't gotten me drunk in the first place. Just leave me alone, go find some other virgin to fuck.'

'Harry, it's okay, calm down,' Hermione said squeezing his hand.

'He's right though Charlie, you piled Harry with alcohol, he's not used to that, well at the time he wasn't. How was he supposed to tell you that he wasn't interested,' Ginny scowled at her brother.

'You really didn't want to Harry?' Charlie stared at Harry's lowered head.

'No, I didn't, but what you were doing, I didn't have the experience Charlie. I couldn't fight that, you were so full on and aggressive.'

'Sorry mate, I figured you were up for anything. You always seemed to be.'

'Now you know Charlie, so leave Harry alone, okay,' Arthur said calmly.

Harry put his head on the table, 'It's too late anyway, Draco doesn't want anything to do with me.'

'I wouldn't say that,' Draco said quietly from the door.

Arthur hurried to open the door, he let Draco in, then everyone turned to stare at Harry who slowly lifted his head. He was chewing his lip as he stared up at the man he'd fallen in love with. He felt Ginny and Hermione both nudge him as the silence stretched in the Burrow's kitchen, all wondering what was going to happen.

Harry slowly got up and stepped over to Draco, 'I'm sorry Dray, please, it was…' Harry was cut off by Draco's finger on his lips.

'I know baby,' Draco took Harry's face in his hands, kissed Harry's forehead, his scar, then each eye, his nose, each cheek before he brushed his lips across Harry's. Each kiss was soft, gentle and loving, exactly how Harry likes it. Then Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, while his arms went around Harry's waist and the two men stood there holding each other.

'I love you Dra, please don't leave me again,' Harry whispered.

Draco leaned back, 'I love you too Harry, so I want us to live together,' Draco saw Harry's face break into a smile, he nodded then hugged Draco again, but this time very tight making Draco chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Sounds as if you like the idea of living together, babe.'

'I do,' Harry's muffled answer came as he kept his head on Draco's chest.

'Now that's sorted, why don't both of you sit down and eat, especially you Harry, you've lost so much weight,' Molly said.

'You have, I can feel you're bony arse, have to fatten you up Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'll let you feed me,' Harry took Draco's hand and saw Ginny move down to make room, he gave her a smile then they both sat down.

'Hey, I'm sorry about all this, I had no idea,' Charlie said.

Draco glared, then pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him which made Harry and everyone else laugh.

'It's fine Dray, he understands, finally.'

'Okay, as long as he keeps his hands off what's mine, meaning you.'

'Promise, my hands will go find some other bloke to fondle,' Charlie gave the two men a smile who finally smiled back and everyone relaxed.

'So why did it take you so long Draco? Harry's been a right mess. He kept getting drunk, refused to leave the house. We had to practically drag him here today,' Ginny said.

'It was Uncle Severus that made me see sense.'

'Uncle Severus,' Seamus blurted out.

'He's my godfather, I've always called him Uncle Severus, not at Hogwarts though.'

'So Snape is your godfather, which explains a lot. Like how he let you get away with anything in his class.' Neville said.

'Yes, we were always close. But I have news Harry, Uncle Severus and mum are getting married.'

'Married, you mean he's going to be like my father-in-law. Oh blimey, I think I need a drink.'

'Oh no you don't Potter, no more blasted drinking. That's how all this started.'

Harry blushed brightly making everyone laugh, 'Again, my fault, I never realised Harry wasn't used to alcohol. He seems so much older, I figured he'd been drinking for years.' Charlie shrugged.

'How Charlie, I was either at Hogwarts, Grimmauld place, always under guard, here, again with your parents looking after me, or with those people. The first drink I ever had was when Mad-eye died. Then when I got the house repaired, I'd had a couple of small ones, hardly anything in the glass. I was nervous when I first moved into my parent's house, knowing what had happened there, it helped with that.'

'You say it like that, yeah, I didn't realise. But you usually were being guarded or mum was always looking after you. But you never snuck any at Hogwarts, any of you?' Charlie saw all the friends shake their heads, 'You lot had a sheltered life at the old castle, me and all my friends often partied, a lot of drink and a lot of sex.'

'Yeah, like how Dumbledore caught you with your pants around your ankles while some Ravenclaw bloke was…' Bill hesitated as he looked around at everyone, 'I won't say it.'

'No, we don't need to hear that Bill, thank you,' Molly scowled.

'You got caught by Dumbledore?' Ron laughed.

'More than once, McGonagall too, she caught me and a bloke in my bed in Gryffindor tower. Merlin that was embarrassing, my arse sticking up in the air and she walks in.'

'Charlie, none of us want to hear what you got up to, so keep it to yourself.' Arthur said.

'As for what you said Charlie, think of what was going on while all of us were at Hogwarts,' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Oh right, Voldemort, Umbridge, Fudge, death eaters, giant snakes, giant spiders, what else was there?'

'More than any of us want to remember,' Neville said getting nods from all their friends, 'Too much danger over too many years, right Harry?'

'Right, but thankfully, that's all behind us. When we return to Hogwarts for the last time, hopefully it will be boring.'

'Well, you did kill him, so we should finally get a quiet and safe year mate,' Seamus said.

'Yes, we might, but maybe,' Harry turned and stared into Draco's grey eyes, 'There might be some shagging going on.'

'Bloody better be, I can't go that long without having you my love. Now we just have to find some place to go, I'll be in the Slytherin rooms, you'll be in Gryffindor tower so we can't use our beds.'

'We've always got the room of requirement, not to mention my cloak and map to get around without being seen.'

'Alright, why don't you leave that conversation until you both get home,' Hermione shook her head, but everyone could see how happy Harry was and not once did he move off Draco's lap, nor did either men let each other go.

'Since we are all returning to Hogwarts, are you hoping to play quidditch for the last time Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, I am, and McGonagall said I'll be captain again, I already asked her. Oh Dray, what about you, are you going to play because if you do we'll be up against each other, again, both seekers.'

'I'm playing, don't expect me to let you off baby.'

'Hey, Harry always beat you to the snitch Draco, remember that,' Ron grinned.

'I know, but I think this year I can play fairly and think I might be able to take him.'

'You do realise that Harry holds the record for most snitches caught in a year,' Ginny smirked.

'Yes, doesn't mean he's as good as he was, maybe I can make sure he isn't.'

'Hey, no fair Draco, you can't wear Harry out right before a game,' Ron scowled.

'You wouldn't do that, would you babe?' Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco.

'I'm not saying Harry, but it sounds like fun.'

'Oh this is going to be interesting to watch,' Neville laughed, 'You both are aggressive when you get on the pitch, but sorry Draco, I think Harry will do you, I mean win,' Neville blushed making everyone laugh.

'We'll have to see I guess. But at least this time Uncle Severus said he'd go easy on you, so you won't get any detentions that are when quidditch is being played.'

'Oh that's nice of him,' Harry scowled for a minute, 'You caused half those detentions Dray, Voldemort caused the rest.'

'I spoke to McGonagall Harry, I wanted to know who had the worst record for detentions. I figured it was Fred and me, but you wouldn't guess who was at the top of the list, top three?' George grinned.

'Okay, it can't be me, you had more than I did.' Harry said.

'Sirius Black, your godfather was first,' George laughed, then smirked at Harry, 'Next was James Potter and third,' George smirked, 'Was none other than our own saviour…Harry Potter. You beat me and Fred.' everyone around the table laughed.

'Well everyone said I was like my father. But he pulled pranks or hexed people, mine were usually caused by Voldemort or trying to stop him doing something. Well, apart from that big one.'

'Which big one, you had lots of big detentions?' Seamus asked chuckling.

Harry stared at Draco, 'When Dray and I duelled in the bathrooms. That was a month straight of detentions and I couldn't play in the final for the quidditch cup. I had Ginny take seeker, luckily she was good and won the game,' Harry ran his finger along the scar at Draco's neck.

'Is that one of those scars from that day Draco?' Hermione asked softly.

'Yeah, Uncle Severus was able to stop most of the scaring, but I still got some. Considering how many I have, there nothing on Harry's scars.'

'We know, we have seen Harry's,' Ron shrugged, 'He's body is covered in them.'

'Not all from Voldemort either,' Hermione said sadly.

'Oh, I figured they were all from him,' Draco stared into Harry's eyes and saw sadness there, 'Where did the rest come from?'

'My relatives,' Harry shrugged, 'He used to like to beat the crap out of me with whatever he could get hold of. He wanted to beat the magic out of me.'

'I might just go see about cursing some muggles,' Draco tightened his arms around Harry.

'We said the same thing to Harry, but he wouldn't let us,' Ron said.

'I don't have to see them ever again. So I'd like to put the past seventeen years behind me and start again.'

'Something I don't get Harry,' Dean said, 'If they treated you like that, why didn't Dumbledore get you out of there? I'm sure some wizarding family would have taken you. After all, you were the-boy-who-lived, famous around the world.'

'It was all to do with the magic of love and some rare old blood magic. Since my mother sacrificed herself to save me, it gave me a protection until I became of age, but only if I stayed with my mother's blood, her sister.'

'We asked Albus if Harry could live with us, which was right after we meet Harry. He was twelve,' Molly gave a kindly smile to Harry.

'He explained all that a few years ago because I wanted to go live with Sirius.'

'Did you lot hear about how we moved Harry just before he turned seventeen?' Bill asked as he looked around at the younger people at the table, they all shook their heads, 'Mad-eye came up with a plan, Harry hated it, thought it was too dangerous.'

'It was and George lost his ear and Mad-eye died,' Harry shook his head.

'True, but considering what happened, we got out of it lightly. Anyway, Fleur, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and a bloke called Mundungus all took polyjuice potion and guess what, seven Harry Potter's.'

'You had two girls turn into you?' Neville gaped at Harry.

'Yeah and the lot of them just stripped off their clothes like it was nothing. They didn't care they were showing my body.'

'It felt strange,' Fleur smiled.

'Yes, being a boy, not something I want to do again, it was strange to walk,' Hermione smirked at Harry making everyone laugh as Harry blushed.

'If you don't mind me asking Harry, but the-boy-who-lived, what did Dean mean?' Jean asked.

Harry knew that no matter what anyone was doing or who they were, something always came up about his life. But now it didn't worry him like it did before. All their lives had change and Harry was just as normal bloke, as he always hoped he would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry looked at Hermione to explain, 'Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. He was just over a year old. That scar on his head was done at that time. Voldemort murdered Harry's parents, but Harry survived and Voldemort disappeared. Everyone in our world thought he was gone for good. But he made sure he couldn't die and came back, using some old dark magic and Harry's blood, From the time Harry survived as a baby, he's been called the-boy-who-lived because he is the only person to ever survive the killing curse.'

'You're blood,' George Granger said.

'He captured me when I was fourteen, well his death eater captured me. He used three ingredients to bring Voldemort back. At the time he was just this small, disgusting thing, about the size of a small child. He'd been living on snake milk for years. So Pettigrew, that's the death eater, he put Voldemort in a cauldron, then put some of Voldemort's father's bone dust in it, then he cut off his own hand, then sliced my arm open. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy,' Harry shrugged.

Draco pulled Harry's sleeve up, 'That's this long scar,' Draco lifted Harry's arm and kissed it making Harry smile.

'There's a large round scar next to it,' Jean Granger said.

'That's where Harry was bitten by a basilisk when he saved my life. I was eleven Harry was twelve,' Ginny gave Harry a friendly smile.

'He's got a couple more scars from snakes, mainly Nagini,' Hermione said.

'Harry, something I've heard has made me curious,' Neville said.

'I'm sure a lot of things make you curious Neville, but what is it this time?' Harry smirked.

'Don't be a smart arse Potter. I heard that the prophecy mentioned a boy born at the end of July, but from what I've been told or heard, it never mentioned you by name or your parent's names. So how did Dumbledore know it meant you?'

Harry chewed on his bottom lip but saw Hermione and Ron both give Harry looks that clearly said it was up to him. Harry knew years ago Neville couldn't know, but now, he was so different, he just might be able to handle that bit of news.

'Okay, I'll tell you Neville and the only reason it wasn't mentioned before was that Dumbledore made me promise not to say anything, especially to you.'

'Me, why me?'

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

'As you just heard no names were mentioned in the whole thing apart from the dark lord.'

'So your birthday is July 31, but mine is the day before.'

'And your parents were in the order of the phoenix and had defied Voldemort three times, just like my parents. It could have meant either of us Neville, but do you know what Dumbledore and Snape believed is the reason he chose me over you?'

'Chose, what do you mean chose you?' Neville asked wide eyed.

'It was a choice, a choice between you or me, it didn't have to be me. See Voldemort never heard the whole prophecy, that's why he tried to get it a few years ago. After all the times I was able to escape him or stuff his plans up, he wanted to hear all of it. So all he knew was a boy born at the end of July was the one that would kill him. From what Snape told Dumbledore, Voldemort did some research and found out both of us were born at the same time and both had parents in the order of the phoenix.

'Now your parents were aurors, good fighters, you're also a pureblood Neville. As far as Voldemort believed, purebloods were the only witches and wizards that should learn magic, and that mattered. My parents were good fighters but not aurors and my father might have been a pureblood but my mother was a muggleborn, like Hermione. So I'm a halfblood, to him, not as bad as muggleborns but not as good as purebloods, as far as he was concerned. Now even though he acted like a pureblood, he was a halfblood, a muggle father, witch mother. Do you see where this is going?' Harry gave Neville a kindly smile.

'You mean he chose you, a halfblood over me, a pureblood, which is all ridiculous if you ask me. But he chose the one like him, is that right Harry?'

'Exactly, he was a halfblood, but powerful. He figured the halfblood baby was the one the prophecy meant. But it didn't have to mean me, it really could have been either of us.'

'Bloody hell,' Neville gaped at Harry, 'Sorry to say this mate, but I'm glad it wasn't me. I think I would have died years ago.'

'Actually Neville, don't take offence to this and just hear me out. But Snape actually asked me about this, that day he came to my place. He knew about the prophecy and knew it could have meant either of us. He asked if I thought you could have done what I did, kill Voldemort. Think about it Neville, you were raised with a grandmother that loves you, uncles, aunts, you're cousins. You had family around you and grew up like most kids, in a loving home and you were looked after. You were such a timid kid, let every push you around.

'Now look at me. I had those people raise me, they hated me, they starved me, locked me up, hit me. I got no affection at all, I was made to work, do all the house work, garden work, cook breakfast, all that from the time I was six. I grew up hard in a way but it also made me grow up fast and I'd learned to look after myself from a young age. So all that actually helped me go up against him and his death eaters, which let me survive. It toughened me up as a kid, so at eleven when I first went up against him, I was able to handle that.'

'Okay, no I don't take offence because you're right. We all saw the way you were that first year. You seemed so much older, didn't act like the rest of us. Nothing seemed to scare you, you were comfortable on your own, very quiet. You didn't know how to fly, but when Draco took my remembral and flew off with it, you just jumped on the broom and took off after him. None of the Slytherin's ever intimidated you and because of who you are, they had a go at your more often than anyone else. Snape always had a go at you, but you just stared him down, not many people would do that.'

'We noticed that Neville,' Draco said, 'I mainly had a go at Harry because he refused to shake my hand when I introduced myself to him.'

'Well, after hearing what you said in Madame Malkin's, all about purebloods and how they shouldn't allow the others in, I knew then I didn't like you,' Harry smiled, 'Hagrid had already told me about Voldemort how he was in Slytherin house. Then you had a go at Hagrid and I love Hagrid, he's my mate. So as far as I was concerned, you weren't someone I wanted to get to know.'

'I have to ask, but if that's how you two were, then how did you get together now?' George Granger asked.

'Mostly that wasn't really me, it was the way I was raised. My father was one of Voldemort's main death eaters and I was taught from a young age that Voldemort should rule the world. After we started at Hogwarts, my father was always telling me that Harry was our enemy, that he would ruin our way of life. I was taught that being rich made me better than anyone else, being a pureblood was better than halfbloods or muggleborns.

'Once I got old enough to think for myself and not what my father believed, I realised how wrong he was. I called Hermione a mudblood in our second year, I really believed that back then. Just after Harry and I started to see each other, I did apologise to her for that because it wasn't true. All of us are magical, it doesn't matter about blood status and our world was nearly destroyed because of Voldemort's belief that it was,' Draco had seen the Grangers looked a little confused when he mentioned mudblood, 'A mudblood is a name we, the pureblood people called muggleborns, it means dirty blood, she was born to non-magical parents. None of that is right and Hermione proved she is better than a lot of purebloods, smarter as well.'

'There are a lot of people in our world that believe purebloods are better than anyone else. Our family are all purebloods, but we don't believe that. A good example of this is the golden trio and the DA. Ron, a pureblood, Harry, a halfblood, Hermione, a muggleborn, those three did things that experience adult wizards and witches could never do. The DA, all these wonderful people have different blood status, but they went up against Voldemort and his death eaters. They joined forces and again did things that adults could never do,' Arthur smiled at the group of young people around the table and everyone realised what he said was true.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'So what you were saying before Draco, you believed that being a pureblood and rich made you better than say the Weasley family because they don't have a lot, but are purebloods?' George granger asked.

'Yes, that's the way I was raised. My family go back generations, all purebloods and they also arrange marriages for the children with other pureblood children. I had a marriage arranged for me the moment I was born. I have spoken to Astoria and explained I'm gay, so even though she wanted this marriage, she knows it can't happen.'

'I explained to Draco what my godfather told me about how there aren't many pureblood families left. My father was from an old ancient pureblood family but he married my mother who was a muggleborn. If you look around at the Weasley's, Bill married a pureblood, Charlie likes his casual lifestyle, nothing serious so he's part of the line stops. George is with Angelina who is a halfblood. Ron is with Hermione who is a muggleborn. That's what Voldemort didn't want, he wanted all purebloods to "breed" with other purebloods and eventually he would have killed muggleborns.' Harry explained.

'When Harry told me about what he had, he's actually richer than my family. Shows money or blood status means nothing, it's what's inside someone that makes you special, not what you own.'

'So because you are both gay, it would mean you family line dies out?' George granger asked.

'Not in the magical world, gay men can get pregnant and carry a child. I only just explained that to Harry, he thought he would be the last Potter.'

'That is incredible, in our world gay couples or couples that couldn't get pregnant would use a surrogate?' Jean said.

'A what?' Neville asked.

'A lot of gay men in the muggle world will use a surrogate today. Basically it's a woman who wants to help childless couples. She will go through a procedure where she is impregnated, basically they take the man's sperm, they remove the woman's eggs and the sperm is used to fertilize the egg then it's put back inside the woman. There is a lot more to it, but that's basically how it works. Now she doesn't want the child, she does it to help. There are other ways as well.

'Woman will donate their eggs, so say if Harry had a woman who wouldn't mind being pregnant, but it would not involve sex, just medical procedures. The donor egg is fertilised by the sperm from one of the fathers and inserted into a woman who carries the child. Men also donate sperm so if a man can't get his wife pregnant, they can use a donor. Men and woman or gay couples will go through the files, no names, but they can look through these files and see if a man or woman donor has blond hair or green eyes, that way a couple can get the best match they can.'

'That's amazing, we don't have anything like that in the magical world. I'm not sure I could carry a child then just give it away.'

'No, not all women can do that Molly. She might want to help but she might not be maternal or she might have finished having their family but young enough to still get pregnant and carry a child.'

'When Draco explained that gay men can get pregnant, I knew that's what I wanted to do, not for a few years of course. I would like to be an auror and make sure our world stays safe. But I would love to be the one to get pregnant.'

'I'm the same, I want to get pregnant, but not for a while. After seeing all the injured people after the fight, I realised I want to be a healer. So when the time comes Harry and I will decide who gets pregnant first, since we both want to.' Draco smiled at Harry.

'Wow,' Ginny said staring at the two men.

'What?' Harry asked.

'You two, you're talking about having kids, I didn't think either of you would be thinking about that type of thing so soon.'

'We do want our careers, Harry will make a great auror and I believe I'll be a good healer. So we'll talk about that years down the track. Since we are both well off, we could either stay home, one or both of us, we could hire a nanny to care for the child through the day. There are so many things we could do but when we're both ready, which isn't now.'

'You said healer Draco, you know, that might be good since you are Harry's partner,' Neville smirked.

'Why would you say that Neville? I don't get it,' Harry frowned.

'How often have you been hurt and ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts?' Neville grinned as everyone around the table laughed.

'Yeah, alright, but most of those times weren't my fault. Sure some were quidditch accidents, but think of those as well. An idiot of a teacher that removed the bones from my arm when he tried to fix my broken bones. Dementors making me fall about a hundred feet. A cracked skull from my fill in keeper when Ron got himself poisoned, and he takes a beaters bat and cracks me over the head. Then giant snakes and giant spiders, dragons, blast ended skrewts, and last, all the times that were caused by Voldemort. So really if we had decent teachers, no dementors or all the other stuff, I probably wouldn't have ended up in the hospital wing at all.'

'That's true, but it just seems to be part of your life Harry, so having Draco as your own personal healer will come in handy,' Seamus grinned.

'They're all being smart arse's tonight,' Harry shook his head at his friends.

'They love to wind you up love, but I agree with them. I've seen how many times you've been hurt, I can take care of you.'

'Oh that's so sweet, when you two could have babies, they would be beautiful,' Luna said serenely.

'Luna is very unusual but seems to be always right. So Luna, tell us what you think Hermione and Ron's kids will be like?' Harry smirked making Ron's ears go red.

'Very clever like their mother, very mischievous like their father, but very loyal to anyone they care about, just like both of them are.'

'I hope they have Hermione's brains, but like to fly.' Ron said but he's ears were still red.

'I wouldn't mind if they liked to fly, as long as they did their school work.'

'There's our Hermione,' Harry said making everyone laugh, 'How many times she had a go at us because we were at quidditch practice instead of doing our work.'

'Yes, and just think of this Mr. Potter, who got you through your O.W.L.s? I did.'

'She is never going to let us forget that, is she Harry?' Ron shook his head in exasperation.

'No, but she shouldn't because she's right, we owe her for that. So this year we have to make sure we do our work but have fun playing quidditch. You know, I don't even care about the cup, I just want to play and have fun. None of us had a lot of fun at Hogwarts, so this has to be our year. Let's do what Charlie said, have some parties, a lot of snogging and shagging, as long as we do our work.'

'I think we all agree with you Harry,' Neville lifted his glass, everyone followed and clinking glasses went around the large extended table.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After a wonderful time with the Weasley family and all his friends, Harry and Draco left and headed straight for Draco's home. They shared a shower, washing each other, but their eyes always looked at the other. They dried but never dressed, just got straight into bed where they spent the next couple of hours giving each other pleasure. Harry revelled in Draco's gentle love making, just like he revelled in Harry's.

'Were you serious Draco?'

'You have to give me more to go on Harry, serious about what?'

'Living together,' Harry chewed on his lip as he stared nervously at Draco.

'Yes, we just have to work out which home.'

'Originally I had my parent's home fixed so I could see a bit of their lives. I thought maybe after some time I'd leave the house and buy my own place. I love being there, but it does always remind me of what happened. I just wanted to get to know them, even if it's just what they used or what books they liked to read, that type of stuff.'

'Then if you want, you move in here. This place is big enough for us and kids in the future. There's no bad memories connected to this place at all.'

'I do like this place Draco. But to feel like it's my home as well as yours, let me give you half of what it's worth, that way it was truly feel like ours.'

'Alright, I'll agree to that but not yet. Let's wait like we talked about, make sure we are going to make it. I know I want a future with you, you said you want one with me. But we are still getting to know each other. So let's live here for now, give ourselves some time, then you can if you want.'

'Alright and you make sense, we've already had one big hiccup in this relationship,' Harry chewed his lip again.

'Hey,' Draco gently pulled at Harry's lip, 'It was explained and I should have let you say more.'

'I was going to tell you, I wasn't trying to keep this from you. But that night,' Harry sighed, 'I wish it never happened. I didn't know how to deal with him, he was so aggressive and the drink, I was pretty drunk by the end of the night, I couldn't do anything.'

'It's over Harry, let's just forget about it. What you said was true, it was before we got together, so you didn't do anything wrong.'

'I'm just glad you finally forgave me.'

'What everyone was saying, you wouldn't eat, you've been drinking. I can tell how much weight you've lost.'

'I couldn't stop thinking about you, thinking that I'd lost you,' Harry reached out and ran his finger down Draco's cheek, 'I felt so lost, so heartbroken.'

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, 'You really do love me, don't you?'

'Yes, I do. I never thought it would ever happen, that I would meet someone that I want to be with for the rest of my life, but I have and I don't want to do anything to ruin this.'

'You won't, but I can tell you're still worried so tell me why?'

'It's just my life, something always seems to happen, something always goes wrong. So it's like I'm waiting for you to leave me because you've realised I'm not right for you. I don't know Dra, I just can't get my head around the fact that someone like you would love me.'

'Explain the "someone like me" bit because I don't get that.'

'Your gorgeous for one, you grew up knowing how to act, in social settings I mean. You can hold a conversation with anyone about anything. I've seen your funny side, I've seen you vulnerable and I've seen you scared. Me, I have no idea how to act around others, I'm not talking about the Weasley's or my friends, but others. I never know what to say so most of the time I sit back and listen without contributing to the conversation.

'I'm not funny, my life has all been serious so I can't seem to find the funny side of anything, not really. I could never show how vulnerable or scared I was because he would have found out, so I learn to close off my feelings in a way. I see the way people stare at me as if their waiting for me to fight some new dark wizard that comes along, or their waiting for me to do something extraordinary. But I'm just me, there's nothing extraordinary about me at all.'

'Okay, first I think you are absolutely gorgeous Harry. Your eyes just seem to look right through me, but it's the colour of your eyes and your hair, they just enhance each other. I know your hair is always a mess, but that is you and it makes me think of when my hands fisted your hair while you were on your knees,' Draco smirked making Harry laugh.

'Naturally you could never show you were scared, Voldemort would have used that. He hated that you didn't bow down to him like everyone else. But you know what Uncle Severus told me?'

'About what?'

'He said Voldemort respected you because you didn't show you were scared or that you would grovel at his feet. He still wanted to kill you but he saw it in you, how you would accept the fact you could die but you weren't going to give up easily. If it happened, then it happened, but not once were you going to go easily. We had different upbringings love, I had my parents and godfather from the time I was born. Your godfather was in Azkaban and your parents were killed, so you were raised by people that could never understand you.

'With the way people see you, which will ease eventually. You've been a curiosity since you survived the killing curse, but to be the one to kill the dark lord, naturally people see a fighter. They don't see a caring and compassionate man who just wants to be like everyone else. Give them time and they will see what your friends and I see. But no matter what, nothing is going to happen to break us apart. Think of it this way, it took us years to get here, years to admit how we felt, years of thinking we were going to die. I'm not going to give up on us that easily and like all relationships, yes we will have to work on it. As long as you love me, respect me and never cheat, then you have me for life Harry.'

Harry felt his eyes prick with tears, he wasn't normally someone that cries, but hearing what Draco said, that to Harry showed how much Draco did love him. It also showed that they will make it. They need to learn to talk, to compromise and give each other a bit of space when it's needed and if a shoulder to cry on is needed, they would do that as well. Harry felt it, in his very soul, he had found the one for him, the one he would have a family with, a family that he never thought he would ever get.

So to Harry Potter, he had given his heart and soul just as Draco had given his. Life was looking up, finally.

The end:


End file.
